


Animum Fractum

by x3rx3z



Series: The One Who Got Away [2]
Category: B.A.P, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3rx3z/pseuds/x3rx3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken Courage : he was gone, and it killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  
Taehyung sat on the bench, hands clasped together has he thought. Three years already passed and yet they still couldn't find Yongguk. It was maddening enough to know that Hoseok was working for him. Taehyung expelled a heavy sigh, resting against the back of the bench. Three years since Yongguk's disappearance, three years since Jimin's death, since Jin's death.

   
_“What I wanted to say was…” He paused, releasing a strangled breath before whispering out what he had said to Jin, making sure it was loud enough for the younger male to hear. “I love you.”_

   
_Taehyung laughed, eyes curving up into crescents, “you already know what my response is." Jimin nodded softly, a small smile on his face as his eyes dropped to a close, and then, without warning, his hand went slack, slipping off of Taehyung’s; his knuckles making a loud thud once it reached the surface of the floor. Taehyung’s eyes widened, heart falling. “Jimin?” He called out, “Jimin?” He called out again, “Park Jimin, talk to me!” He let loose a loud groan as he pushed himself up, his wound no longer bothering him, “oy, Jimin, talk to me.” He said again, hands cupping the boy’s cheeks. The boy’s skin went cold and pale. “Jimin, you can’t… you can’t just leave me like this, you can’t –”_

   
He let loose a groan as he stood, starting to walk around. His hands slipped into his pockets and he stood straighter; shoulders pushed back and now he was taller, now he stood about 186, and he was proud. He was heading off to a hillside before someone had walked into him — it was like being hit by a boulder. He stumbled back about to fall but he was saved by the other male. He was about to mumble an apology before his eyes widened in utter shock.

  
A man, standing at a perfect 184 was looking straight at him. His cheeks were full despite his age, his eyes bore a soft twinkle and his eyelids were full of baby fat, and again, despite his age. His fringe was pushed back to reveal his smooth forehead — right on time, a caressing wind blew, shaking Taehyung out of his surprise, and then he smelt it. Jasmine. It was a scent that was only special to one person he knew.

  
The man quickly pulled away, running off and out of Taehyung's reach. Impossible, it couldn't be. He spun round, his eyes scanning the area for that one face, but the male already gone.

  
His fingers shook as he dialled a number, his chest pulsing, and his eyes suddenly fogged with tears. The phone hovered over his ear, and the male finally croaked out a: “hyung” when the dialling stopped, “I think I found Jimin,” he paused, gulping down a pack of air, “he was never gone.”


	2. Chapter I

_“Taehyung, I’m so sorry, but we have to go.” Hongbin said, grabbing Taehyung’s arm, pulling him away, “you heard what he said, we need Yongguk, come on!” Hongbin shouted at him, ripping him away from the boy. The younger shouted, his vocal chords straining against them. He shouted, eyes screwed shut as his arm reached out; his reach was so close but yet so far. Hongbin could do nothing but drag Taehyung out of the place; his own vision giving way as his tears was all that he could see._

  
_Jimin stayed unmoving, his skin still an awful pale. Lips parted, the tips curved in a form of a soft smile like as if he was sleeping._

  
_Chaerin got out, groaning as she slipped her foot out from the rubble. Her eyes were a beautiful ebony, there was no remain of the blue from before. She made her way towards the fallen boy, her hands fumbling over his chest — she suddenly gasped. **No way,**  she thought,  **his heart's still beating?**  She reached for her back pocket, pulling out an adrenalin shot. Without hesitation, she pierced the needle next to the wound, the adrenalin automatically flowing through the boy's veins and arteries._

  
_Then, the boy's eyes shot open, throat jarring before releasing a barrage of strangled coughs, blood spluttering out like paint. The shot wasn't just pure adrenalin, but there was a mixture of some sort that speeds up repairs — easily, Chaerin pulled out the bullet, tossing it away before watching the wound close. “Chaerin.” Jimin croaked out, his eye squeezing shut, “you're all right.”_

  
_“Yeah, I am; but you're not.” She said, fingers sweeping the boy's bangs away from his eyes, “once you have properly healed, go find Himchan and Youngjae – I've instructed them to stay away from Taehyung and Yongguk. You must not show yourself to any of them.” She paused, “but Yongguk has ways of finding out, he could easily track you.”_

  
_Jimin nodded, expelling a long breath, “I nearly died here.” He said, his breathing was now at a normality, “stupid.” He released a chuckle, pushing himself up to sit._

  
_Chaerin shook her head in return, planting her hand on the middle of the boy's back. “If it weren't for this,” Chaerin lifted the needle to his eye level and she shrugged ever so slightly, “I could've lost you.”_

  
Jimin sat on the chair, eyes casted at the boy who sat on the stool opposite him; arms bound in metal locks. That boy had known Jimin, loved Jimin, and admired Jimin. But all those feelings couldn't save the elder nor himself. It was already too late. The boy looked up to him, his eyes a nasty blood red that held nothing within them. They stayed affixed, drilling into Jimin's own eyes. The elder could almost feel the torment through those eyes.

  
The boy's face was battered and bruised, shallow cuts filled his cheeks; the biggest and most unsettling scar started on his left temple and ended at the start of his chin. “You had to make him like me, too?” He asked, eyes now shifting towards the man who stood at the door. “Was it a necessity?”

  
“It was a necessity,” the man replied him, his feet now taking to him towards the boy, “Yongguk needed him. Since Chaerin failed.” Namjoon said, now planted onto the chair in the corner, legs crossed as his own arms folded across his chest. “His eyes have a nice colour though.”

  
“You don't say.” Jimin said.

  
Namjoon let his leg drop, foot colliding with the floor as he looked at Jimin. The younger twitched slightly at the sudden movement, but Namjoon pressed on, “for your information: that chip inside you is gone but it doesn't mean that you can't be controlled – once false move, and you're considered dead.”

  
Jimin said nothing in return, his stare piercing into Namjoon's eyes. He gave Namjoon a glare for a good two seconds before speaking, “you think that I don't know about that?” He asked, spitting out, “you're lucky that I don't work for you – I would've blown your brain right out of that huge head of yours.”

  
“Very well said.” Namjoon added, now standing up, “but it would be better for you to work for me, I'll let you heal a lot faster.” He shrugged, tapping the boy on the shoulder — the boy shot up, standing but still looking at Jimin.

  
“Just get the fuck out of here.” Jimin said, averting his eyes when he saw recognition in the latter's. He heard the door close, and he took a deep breath, opening his eyes again. “Jungkook, you bastard.” He growled on, making strong fists at his sides, “I thought I bloody told you to stay away.”

  
~~

  
Taehyung sat on an empty bed, hands fiddling with a necklace that was given to him years ago. It had a tiny  _JJK_  written at the corner of the dog tag — Jungkook had given it to him for his 19th birthday.

  
That night. That one night when he had lost Jungkook... it changed him. Again. He just didn't know how it did. He just felt different in a way that, was... good yet — “Tae?” A knock came at the door, a low voice calling out to him, “you in here?”

  
“Just come in.” Taehyung replied, his eyes shifting to the man who obliged. The man grew to about 187 and his hair was dyed a pretty light pink; Taehyung was very thankful that Yoongi was still with him, and very relieved that the man was strong in mind and heart — disallowing anyone to tamper him. “Seems like it's just the three of us left.” Taehyung said once the elder had sat in next to him.

  
“Yeah.” Yoongi added, forcing a small smile, “but we have Himchan and Youngjae on our side as well – Jimin told them to join us instead. He knew this would happen, didn't he?” He asked Taehyung, now looking at the man.

  
The younger nodded, returning Yoongi's gaze, “he knew a lot of things.” He said, “a lot of which he couldn't say.”

  
The door swung open again, revealing a man standing at 188 — well, there is nothing much to say about him since that was the only thing that changed. “So this is where you've been.”

  
“Hey, Hongbin.” Taehyung greeted him with a small smile, “where've you been, huh?” He asked, his small smile growing wider. He was actually relieved to see Hongbin again, he knew a lot that the two didn't know, and he was considered to be their leader, but Hongbin, but being the nice person he was known to be, didn't want to be leader, but had to be in order for Taehyung to feel safe, or so said Yoongi.

  
“Up and about.” Hongbin shrugged, making his way towards Taehyung, “been drinking – no, I'm just kidding, I would never.” He shook his head, nearly chuckling. He folded his sleeve right up to his elbow before a serious look shadowed his face, “have you seen Jimin anywhere else?”

  
“No.” Taehyung started, the smile wiped off his face instantly, “the last time I saw him was at the park, then that's it. I'm guessing that Yongguk has moved further into the city.”

  
“Why is that?” Yoongi asked. “Isn't moving into the city just gonna blow his cover?”

  
“No.” Hongbin said, replying to the latter's question, “it'll cover his tracks,” there it was, the logic, “he's got friends that trust him all too much. They  **will**  protect him at all costs.” He continued as he folded his arms across his chest, “we need eyes in there, or else we are blind to what is or would be happening.”

  
“We should try to get into contact with those people – they're corrupted by money, by my guess.” Yoongi said, throwing in a suggestion (which did make sense, to a degree), “if we can give them the money, who knows what would happen.”

  
“Even if we do give them the money, which is an excellent suggestion, we never know they might backstab us in the end.” Taehyung added, “we need a better person.”

  
“I know a guy that Yongguk trusts.” Hongbin interjected, “the good news is that he's hated that guy since for ever, but he had to get close to him for the sake of it.”

  
Taehyung nodded, “very well,” he paused, “who and where is he?”

  
“You might hate me for saying this and you might not believe me, but it's Ravi.”

  
~~

  
Ravi walked into the sullen interrogation room with his hands shoved into his pockets. “Yo, brat, what you doing here alone?” He called out to the boy who sat on the chair, eyes lowered to the floor, “Oy, Jimin, I'm talking to you.”

  
“Namjoon and Jungkook were here, so I wouldn't count that as being alone.” Jimin answered, standing up without mustering a sigh. “What are you doing here?” He asked Ravi, realising the elder's irises were pure black.

  
“Namjoon doesn't need me any longer. He removed the chip from my arm, means that I ain't his tool.” He said with a smirk, replying to Jimin's unsaid question — that boy was readable, “all though it seems to me that you are still Yongguk's prince.”

  
Jimin chuckled and added, “more like a knight in rotten armour.” He made his way to Ravi, looking at him eye to eye before his voice dropped to a low whisper, “Yongguk's moving deeper into the city, and I'm guessing that the others know where he might be headed to — this might be the only chance we get.”

  
Ravi finally had a better look at Jimin; suddenly seeing a certain fire in the boy's eyes — shit, the latter was no longer a boy — withholding pure rage, and it was all because of Yongguk. The elder released a small chuckle before nodding slightly, “this  **is**  the only chance we get.”

  
Jimin released a breath that he was holding and he left the room, yelping loudly when Yongguk suddenly appeared: leaning against the opposite wall and he glared at him. Ravi poked his head out and chuckled lowly, now he himself was leaning against the doorframe, mirroring Yongguk's actions.

  
“This is where you've been?” Yongguk asked, the glare not receding.

  
“I... I was just...” Jimin started.

  
“Save it for later.” Yongguk interjected as he pushed himself off the wall, “I have a job for you.” Then he left, not looking back at the boy.

  
Jimin stood there and yet again, his eyes casted towards the floor. His fingers drew tiny circles over the purple-ish pink dots scattered across his arm, collecting rather densely at the base of his neck. The manipulation was already bad enough... but the bruises are far much worse.

  
“You had sex with Yongguk?” Ravi asked boldly, pushing himself off the doorframe with a smile.

  
“No, you dimwit.” Jimin shot him a glare, “just... ‘punishing’ me is all.”

  
The older male made his way to the boy, fingers tracing over the marks, pressing each one. There was one, lying right on the boy's shoulder that made Jimin hiss. Now that one was a painful bruise. “He's surely bruising you like as if he did.”

  
“He has Daehyun, stupid.” Jimin snarled, pulling his arm away from the elder, “Yongguk's other goal is to get on Taehyung's nerves.”

  
“If I was Taehyung, ha, Yongguk would be doing one heck of a job.” Ravi said, shaking his head while he was at it, “come on, let's go out – we need the air.”

  
Jimin nodded, knowing that the air would do. He let Ravi lead the way, and he followed suit, hands shoved in his pockets. He kept quiet for the whole walk, letting Ravi lead him to wherever they were going. He wasn't really bothered by the walk, until he heard familiar voice ask:  _“is it that far ahead?”_  Jimin froze at the voice, hiding behind Ravi after a few moments.

  
“What is it?” Ravi asked.

  
“Taehyung's here.” Jimin answered him, voice dropped to a low murmur. He felt Ravi drag him into the crowd, his height shadowed by the people around him, “do you think he'll spot me in this dense crowd?” The boy asked Ravi, looking at him.

  
Ravi shook his head, “I doubt he will, but if he does... just give him an unquestionable look and I will know what to do then.”

  
The younger male nodded, as he understood. He kept close to Ravi, even grabbing the elder's sleeve every time he had walked too fast. He concentrated on the voice, blocking everything else out of earshot —  _“do you think we'll find him?”_  Jimin bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing as he refrained himself from shouting out Taehyung's name, telling the boy that he was right there.  _“He could be anywhere.”_  The man bit his lip harder, eyes squeezing to a tight close before opening them again, calming himself. But then the world seemed to be crashing down when...

  
“Hyung, it's... Jimin.”

  
The said man froze at the voice. A part of him wanted to shout a goddamn yes, but another part of him didn't. He stood his ground before looking over to the three people who had their eyes on him; making sure his expression was unreadable. He noticed Ravi stop walking in the corner of his eye, mouthing something coherent and the man followed — his eyes faded to a deathly white, staring straight into Taehyung's. He saw the latter flinch, eyebrows knotting as he refused to soak in the moment.

  
Ravi walked back, stopping right next to Jimin, his own eyes fading to a blood red, then the marvellous deathly white. He gave off a smirk, eyes focusing onto Hongbin before him moved in front of Jimin, covering the smaller boy with his build. The smirk disappeared and he took a small step back, letting a crowd shadow them.

  
Taehyung advanced, arm stretching out to Jimin.  _Don't leave me!_  He screamed in his head as he dashed towards them.  _Don't, please don't, I need you, don't leave me!_  He continued to scream inside. He was nearing the pair before he froze in his tracks; chest rising and falling at a greater speed. He looked around, his eyes widened as he tried to find him. But he couldn't. Jimin was no longer there.

  
Taehyung bit his bottom lip, looking down at the pavement before feeling a hand descend onto his shoulder. “Dammit.” He said, all the while not looking at the elder, “I was so damn close.”

  
Yoongi nodded but didn't say anything; he just gave the younger male a sad smile before pulling him away and back onto their course. There was nothing he could do — Jimin was making it hard for them to pinpoint his exact position, and even if they did finally caught him, he would disappear again and put them back onto square one. It only took the man a minute before he started talking again, “what was that about?” He asked, question directed to Hongbin.

  
“Ravi or the eyes?” Hongbin asked, looking towards the older male.

  
“The eyes – they're white.” Yoongi stated the obvious.

  
“It means the chip is gone.” Hongbin said, replying to his question, “if the chip is no longer controlling that person but something else is, then the eyes change colour from blue or red to white.”

  
Yoongi nodded, but suddenly stopped in his tracks, “wait, what d'you mean by red?”

  
The other male stopped walking, eyes casted over to the shorter man, “Namjoon can take control of people as well, just like Yongguk, but those people he controls have blood red eyes instead of electric blue – like Jimin.” He paused, “it depends on the colour of the chip: if it's blue, then the eyes are blue; if it's red, then the eyes are red.”

  
“So, it's pretty obvious.” Taehyung said, stopping in front of the pair. He spun on his heels, his hand shoved into his pocket as he bore an unreadable look on his face, “we have to kill Yongguk and Namjoon before any of those people add more chaos to the already chaotic world.”

  
~~

  
Namjoon sighed, chin resting on his palm as he watched the younger male cock a gun. “Seems that he has a lot of good uses for you.” He heard a man say behind him, Namjoon turned around and chuckled. “Oh, Namjoon's chuckling at me for a reason that I do not know.” Yongguk said, now settling in next to his stepbrother, “happy to see me again?”

  
“You have no idea.” The younger male said, “where were you for the past three hours?”

  
“Telling Jimin where to go.” Yongguk answered him, “I need him to do a few errands for me.” He paused.

  
“Like finding that arms dealer of yours?”

  
“Why yes.” The older man answered, chuckling right after, “I highly recommend you use Jimin to help yourself find anyone or anything you need — he'll find it for you.” He took a moment to take a look at Jungkook firing yet another gun, his finger hugging the trigger countless times, testing out the gun's power and suddenly an idea sprung up in his mind, nearly lighting up his face, “hear me out, will you?” He paused, successfully grabbing Namjoon's attention, “I know a great way to intimidate those  **other**  people.” The younger male silently urged him to continue with his eyes, “we could always ambush their lives.”

  
“Doing that with Jungkook seems like a very, very good idea.” Namjoon said, “that easily pisses Yoongi off and want to cut my balls off...” He faltered, his mind coming across something particular about the plan, “but what about Jimin?” He asked, “is it a good idea to bring him out?”

  
The older make licked his lips, a sneer pasting onto his face as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, “that little bastard is the key to breaking Taehyung, and I'm waiting for that perfect chance to rip him apart.”

  
~~

  
“Bro?”

  
“In the kitchen.”

  
Taehyung walked in, slipping his shoes off before making his way to the said room. The smell of bulgogi filling his nose made his mouth water — it had been a while since he had his brother's cooking, “whoa, bro, calm that fire down.”

  
Byun Baekhyun, still living at a healthy 25, was cooking up a batch of their mother's all-time-favourite beef bulgogi, seemed pretty common, but the way in which their mother mixed up the ingredients and cooked it with her own hands, it gave delicious a whole new meaning. “It's been a  **long**  while, Tae. It's been ten years.” Taehyung felt guilt wash over his face in an instant, and Baekhyun saw it before it could disappear, “don't sweat it, kid; ain't all too bad – I had company.”

  
“Well, yeah, but I could've been here. With you.” The younger male said, sighing as he leaned over the counter. He stole a glance towards Baekhyun, sighing inwardly in dead relief that Yongguk hadn't made any plans to kill him. “Can I ask you something?”

  
“Go for it.”

  
“Have you heard of Yongguk, Bang Yongguk?”

  
In an instant, the knife that Baekhyun was holding had appeared at the base of Taehyung's neck, it's sharp edge pressing against the male's puckering skin. Taehyung let loose a strangled noise but the older male cut him off — no, it wasn't him. It was his eyes. They were white, like Jimin's. “Never say that name in my presence, or you will find your  **head**  in the bloody trash.” And with that, he released Taehyung with a vile snarl before turning away from him.

  
“Hyung, I'm so sorry...” Taehyung wheezed as he gingerly rubbed his neck, “...I just had to ask, I mean, I've been hearing all this stories on how Yongguk has been appearing here and there, creating havoc.”

  
“How do you know about him?” Baekhyun asked, “weren't you in America?”

  
~~

  
Hoseok leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he watched Jungkook paced around; his blood red eyes shining under the non-existent light. “Remind me why he allowed you to take him?” He asked the male who had stood next to him.

  
“He didn't want anymore trouble.”

  
“Trouble?”

  
“With Jimin, he doesn't want any of us to hurt him, so he made a deal. All though, Yongguk is not really keen on keeping any promises from now on.”  He paused, “what's Taehyung doing now?”

  
“He's visiting his brother, Baekhyun, you know, the one who had been released from the army after what, ten years or something...?” Hoseok replied, eyebrow raised towards the younger male, “what makes you ask?”

  
“Nothing...” Namjoon took a moment to pause, his lips flattened into a straight line, “...Yongguk's messing with him.”

  
“You're worried about him now?” The younger male, venom spitting out between his teeth.

  
“No! I just…”


	3. Salvum me Fac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title : Make me Safe ; Pairing : Leo x Hongbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first intermission, so do sit back and relax.

For the nth time in their five years of a peaceful marriage, Leo staggered into their apartment (“look at the time: it's three in the morning.”), lips opened trying to let loose a strangled groan as his feet were planted onto the cold floor — he came back home late again, fifth time in a week; he really is in for a terrifying beating. Gathering whatever courage or luck or hope he had, he made his way into the living room and the sight made his heart melt.

  
Hongbin was passed out on the sofa, legs sprawled over the red leather; one hanging off the armrest and the other hanging over the back. His arms were stretched above his head; lips parted, releasing a soft snore. His hair decided to stick up, like as if he had put gel on before he fell asleep — he was cute.

  
Leo could only see his lover in that state, and he yearned to see much more. He backed out, his feet guiding him to the bathroom. He opened the door and his eyes caught an orange, translucent cylinder with countable amounts of pills within. His eyes widened as he took the pills from the sink. “Hongbin...” He started, “Hongbin!” The said male shot awake, eyes snapping open as he sat up. Almost less than a second later, he bolted to the voice; a squeak leaving him once he had seen Leo's face — and it was not pretty. “What is this?” The older man asked, “what...” He paused, “...is this?”

  
“Taekwoon... they're just pills—”

  
“Just pills?” Leo interjected; his voice raising, “just pills? Hongbin! Are you out of your mind?”

  
Hongbin twitched as he lowered his gaze. Damn it all, why didn't he keep the pills somewhere that Leo wouldn't expect to look? With that one thought pushed away, he swallowed thickly and looked back at Leo, “I... the doctor gave me that,” he heard Leo's grip tighten and he shot his hands up, palms facing out in defence to stop the elder from squeezing the container, “it's because I'm mentally unstable...” The older man grunted in disbelief, Leo's eyes averted away from the other as he loosened his hold, “it's true, Taek, I– I've been having these weird dreams and not only that, my body seems to move on its own, plus my eyes turn to a funny colour.”

  
Leo tensed, his muscles suddenly went rigid. _Colour?_ He thought. _Did he just say colour?_ He looked towards the other male, seeing the tiredness in his eyes. Leo let loose a noise, head snapping to the left, averting his gaze away from Hongbin once more. He then gave the other male a side look and growled lightly enough not to scare the man, “I want you to stop taking this–” he shook the cylinder, “–I don't want to see this in our apartment any longer, you understand?”

  
Hongbin nodded, only moving aside to let Leo pass him — but the older man didn't move. Hongbin looked up, and instantly gasped as he felt a pair of plush lips on his own. For a moment, he stared right into Leo's eyes; and in the next, the younger male let his own eyes fall to a close. Hongbin's arms snaked onto Leo's broad shoulders as the other male slipped his hands downwards from the latter's shoulders, resting them on Hongbin's slim waist. They stayed like that for two minutes before Leo decided to let him go. “Taek...” Hongbin huffed as he raked his fingers through the elder's locks, “why did you come back home late again?”

  
The older male bit his bottom lip as his eyes were casted from Hongbin's, “I'm sorry, Bin, I got caught up at work again – you know that I can never be free from that wretched place, I wish I could.” He said, smiling slightly.

  
Hongbin could empathise whilst he smiled back. Leo was the CEO of one of the wealthiest companies in the world and is constantly working. The competition was tough, and if Leo didn't even look once, the company's profits and well-known figure would sink in an hour, give or take 55 minutes. “I know.” He paused, taking a step back from the latter, “let me prepare dinner, all right?” The male released a small smile before he made his way towards the kitchen.

  
“I'll just clean myself up, and don't fall asleep at the counter!” Leo called out to his lover before he closed the door. Almost simultaneously, he whipped his phone out, typing in a number that he never dreamed of dialling. He planted the phone onto his ear, making sure it melded well and he waited. He waited three rings before he got through, “you bloody piece of shit.” He hissed out, speaking through gnashed teeth, “I told you to stay away from Hongbin – he was **not** part of the fucking deal.”

  
_“You think I ever keep my promises?”_ The other male paused, _“he's special to me, Taekwoon, or so I hope you do– did realise.”_

  
“You – I will rip your eyes out when I get my hands on you.” Leo snarled, his teeth baring before he ended the call and he refrained himself from throwing the phone into the toilet. “I will seriously snap someone before this day ends.” He growled to himself, his grip on his phone tightened all together.

  
“Taek? You're talking to yourself again.”

  
Leo blinked out of his own little tantrum and released a cough, “sorry, Hongbin,” he started to say as he heard the younger's feet shuffle nervously, “someone at work made me very angry.” He pushed the door open and he laughed softly as he saw Hongbin puff a cheek at him, “Bin, ‘aegyo’ does not work for you.”

  
Hongbin only turned round sassily before walking to the kitchen, hearing footsteps behind him. “But it does work _on_ you.” He took a clean plate from the cupboard and he placed it onto the table, smiling as he did, “so, I cooked the usual – not too hot, not too cold; not too spicy, not too bland.”

  
“Wow... you really have to be my wife some time in the near future.” Leo fantasised, chin propped onto his knuckles in content.

  
Hongbin laughed, his eyes curving into small crescents and his dimples were shown, “was that a proposal, honey?”

  
“It very much was, my dear.” Leo gave Hongbin a wink and motioned for the latter to sit down in the empty seat next to him with a chuckle.

  
Hongbin sat next to Leo, nudging him slightly, “come on, lion, the food'll get cold if you don't start eating soon.”

  
“But cold food is good for you.” Leo said, recalling the time when he had researched such a topic, “and besides, I have a cat's tongue.”

  
“I wonder why people call you Leo.” Hongbin said, his forefinger tapping away at his chin as he looked up in wonder. Then his eyes averted back towards Leo, a smile on his face, “you just want me to feed you, don't you?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
The latter could only laugh, rolling his eyes weakly before granting Leo's wish. He fed him two spoons before he realised something important — “aren't we already married?”

  
“Yeah, we are.” Leo laughed, hand extended to take hold Hongbin's pale fingers. His thumb ran across the platinum that wrapped itself around Hongbin's ring finger. “We most definitely are.”

  
It was Hongbin's turn to laugh, his eyes folding into crescents as he got off his chair to hug the life out of Leo. He felt Leo's arms wrap at his waist, the elder's nose burying into his shoulder, “Taek, you have no idea as to how much I love you.”

  
“Oh,” Leo started, pulling himself back to look at Hongbin, “I think I know.” He adds with a smile.

  
~~

  
Hongbin sat in the corner of the café, the corner of his lip curving upwards when he saw a familiar face. “Yo, Liz! Over here!”

  
“Got it.” The person whom Hongbin had perked at, was a lady who stood at a perfect 180; hair dyed a dirty light blonde with electric pink streaks. She bore gleaming green eyes, perfectly melding with her pale white skin. Her body was fitted with a stunning black dress that ended just above her knees and her feet were covered with a pair of white pumps. She walked over to the male, and sat across him, smiling as she did, “what was so important that you had to see me?”

  
“It's about Leo.”

  
“Oh?” Elizabeth started, “the cat, huh? What is it? Did he find his mate?” She gave the opposite man a wink, a smirk settling on her lips.

  
Hongbin flushed a hard ruby before releasing a strangled cough, his eyes shutting as his eyebrows knotted, “Liz, will you cut it out?”

  
Elizabeth's smirk only grew into a big smile, “dude! Why didn't you tell me sooner?” She clasped her hands together in sheer delight, “you guys are so cute– it's like, the forever silent lion fell in love with the forever obnoxious sheep.”

  
“Hey! This sheep has feelings!” He spluttered, “and besides, we've been married for five years.”

  
She waved her hand dismissively, shooing away the glare that Hongbin threw at her, “come on, you know I'm right – you are really obnoxious.” She paused, “was I gone for that long?” She asked, mouth ajar in shock.

  
“Yes and don't make me throw a knife at your face.”

  
“No one touches the face!” She exclaimed, grabbing a butter knife simultaneously. She pointed the stainless steel at Hongbin's face before lowering it down. “No one... touches the face.” She repeated.

  
The man could eye-roll at her, dragging his finger over the glass' rim as Elizabeth hummed a soft tune. He averted his gaze towards the entrance, and he suddenly tipped the glass over, spilling the drink over Elizabeth's cloth. He could barely hear her scream whilst she shot up, arms wide open as she frantically looked for the washroom.

  
She ran off a few seconds later, leaving Hongbin trying to mask his fear as he realised who had come in — a man standing at his height when he stood, hair still a perfect ebony; his eyes, the same. A strong build, covered by a white tank and white coat; bleached jeans and red Converses.

  
The man narrowed the distance between himself and Hongbin, clearly entertained by the latter's paling skin. He stopped walking once he had reached the younger male; tongue stuck out to drag itself along the roughness of the man's lips, chuckling lowly as he saw Hongbin averted his eyes away from him, “we finally meet again, and I do hope you're doing much better this time round.”

  
~~

  
Hongbin tried to scream, shout, curse, but he couldn't. With every thrust he felt, stars danced in his vision; his focus waning, waltzing in and out. Sweat made his hair cling onto his skin, only every so often it would shift. The back of his head hitting the wall, blood mixing in with the sweat. His back screamed in protest as he was lifted yet again. He wanted to sink back into the ground and melt into nothing — or grab a dagger to slit his own throat. His fingernails dug deep into the opposing skin whilst his toes curled. The air was cold and damp, pricking at his skin. It hurt. His sides were burning; cut and bruised, all purple and black. Knocking him out of his thoughts, another thrust made him shudder harshly, his back dragged upwards, scraping his already broken skin — he fought back a scream, not wanting anyone to hear him.

  
“Don't scream.” Was the first warning given, “if you scream, I'll bloody toy with you in front of that petty husband of yours.”

  
Hongbin inhaled sharply as he thrown onto the ground, legs quivering as he stared up at the man. The man hovered above him, lips curving up to form a smirk — the man dove back down, tossing the latter's bounded wrists into one hand, “don't–!” The other male reclaimed him again, sending electric shocks into Hongbin's system.

  
“Do you think–” a thrust, “–I bloody care?” Another thrust, and a tiny rip.

  
Hongbin let loose a scream, arms wobbling as he shoved the man away with the last of his strength, but it was enough to pull him _out_. He clambered up into a stand, grabbing his pants that were discarded right behind him. He didn't care if he was bleeding like hell, he just needed to get away. He staggered backwards, arms stretched out behind him as the older man advanced dangerously slow.

  
“Dirty move, Hongbin.” The man started to say, “you seriously had me worried that I sucked all your energy from that... exercise.”

  
“Shut up!” Hongbin grabbed a dagger from the table top that stood next to him, throwing it towards the other's face as he growled. The dagger only managed to scar the first three layers of the opposing man's skin, now a clean line was drawn across the pale surface whirl the dagger stuck onto the wall behind the man.

  
The man only smirked, fingertips drawing over the scar. “You have some skills with the blade, remind me to put you on my list.” And with that, the man took a step back, slipping his jeans and shirt on before making his way to the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob and he turned round to face Hongbin, “and let me remind you that you have no where to hide – I will find you.” The man swung the door open and stepped out, slamming the door close right after.

  
He was gone. Just like that. Right after — Hongbin fell backwards, back hitting the floor with a loud thud. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He could hear Leo's car right outside, seems that Leo was parking the car at that moment. Hongbin struggled to sit, and he fell back again, fists hitting the cold floor beneath; his sobs rang louder. His ears barely caught the sound of the opening door and Leo's voice calling out to him. Hongbin didn't respond, couldn't respond; his vision was getting dark. Eyelids drawing to a close as the door to his room swung open. He vaguely saw the look on Leo's face as his eyes landed onto Hongbin's. 

  
Leo ran towards the man who laid on the floor; hot, dense liquid seeping out from underneath him. He planted a hand behind Hongbin's neck, supporting the younger male. The other hand was wrapped around Hongbin's shaking own.

  
The younger male smiled weakly, and could only muster two words before darkness took him: “I'm sorry.”

  
Leo's jaw tightened, head hung low. His frown slowly turned into a smirk, snarling out curses and threats. Only one was worth mentioning: “I will kill you, Yongguk. Even if it is the last bloody thing I do.”

  
~~

  
Elizabeth slipped her pumps off in utter frustration and continued running down the corridor. Her footsteps ricocheted off the walls and it stopped when she reached her best friend's room. She swung the door open, and it only made her sobbing worse. “Oh, fuck no–”

  
Leo could only rush to her and embrace her like an ordinary man would (he was no where near ordinary). Shoving the thought away, he heard her shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself down. Her chest heaved, stuttering as she hiccuped, her arms grabbing him at the waist. “Liz.”

  
“Please. Just don't – shut up.” Elizabeth whispered; her face buried into Leo's chest. She pulled away a half second later, visual now drenched with tears, “how's Hongbin?” She asked, the heel of her palm wiping at the tears.

  
“I don't know.” Leo said, turning back round to face the man who lied on the bed, “I was out working and I wanted to surprise him by coming home for lunch – I heard a car leave the apartment, but I didn't find it odd. I called him, he didn't respond. I opened up the door and – and I saw him. Bloodied up, bruised... he looked like death.”

  
Elizabeth's lips trembled as she let loose a whimper. She pushed herself away from the man, inhaling deeply as she averted her eyes away from him, “I thought the threats were just to kill him – I never dreamed that his threats would be... this.”

  
“You call this a threat? He _raped_ him.” Leo hissed, eyes wide with pure hatred. With a huff, he fell onto the seat next to Hongbin's bed; he ran his fingers down his face, and they settled on his lips as he stole a look at Hongbin.

  
“Leo.” Elizabeth called out, catching his attention, “you will get him.”

  
The lion barely nodded. He released a strangled sigh and his eyes snapped towards the door when he heard it open. There was a man who stood at his height, shoulders tight with all the muscle he gained in the past year. Torso covered with a tight stripy blue top and legs covered with the usual jeans. He wore the black sneakers that Leo bought for him last Christmas — he was surprised to see him in those again. “Wonshik.”

  
Ravi raised his hand, emitting a peace sign as his other hand slipped into his jean pocket. He made his way to Elizabeth and stood by her, planting a small peck on her temple before looking towards Leo and saying, “stealing my girl already?”

  
“In your dreams – she's too fierce for a lion like me.” Leo said, chuckling lightly.

  
“Whoa, who are you and what have you done to Jung Taekwoon?”

  
“I know right?” Elizabeth clicked her tongue, “I asked him the same question after he got hooked up with Hongbin.”

  
Leo tried his best to look offended, and he did look offended. Having to hear that his personality, mood, tone and aura changed after meeting Hongbin was (not) a devastation. “I am still the same goddamn Leo and will always be the same goddamn Leo.”

  
“Aaaaand he's back.” Ravi said, laughing, “don't sweat it, bro, you're still the same old Leo I once had a fight with – or 3000.”

  
Elizabeth gave off a snort, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to say something else, but she heard a slight grunt and a light creak. She averted her eyes towards the source and squeaked: “Hongbin! You shouldn't be moving!”

  
Leo and Ravi jolted, both snapping their eyes towards the said male. Ravi made a run for the door, opening it and looking left then right before shutting the door again, locking it. Leo leaned forward and helped Hongbin sit, biting his bottom lip when he heard the younger male groan. “Bin, you have to tell me everything.”

  
Hongbin tensed, muscles straining as he sat. His teeth worried his bottom lip in thought, eyes not wanting to look up at the elder. _Should I tell him?_ He thought. _If I tell him, he'd kill me – or worse._ “I started bleeding.” He said, now looking at the elder.

  
Leo knew he was lying, but he couldn't help but let his cheeks burn a heavy red once he knew what Hongbin was talking about. His eyes shut, his hand curled into a ball and he released a single cough, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed. “Look, Hongbin.” He started, “I know you were raped—”

  
The said male jerked harshly, breath speeding yet failing. The machine beeped loudly and right on cue, the doctor rushed in, pushing Ravi away lightly as the doctor was careful not to hurt the man. “I need you all to leave.” The doctor said, trying to calm down a near-to-hysterical Hongbin. “Now.”

  
With that, the trio escaped the room, only to hang about. Leo was stricken with shock, his own chest convulsing as he heard Hongbin's pleads through the glass. He vaguely heard Yongguk's name, but he did hear a: “leave me alone, get out!” Then a strangled sob ricocheted, seeping into his ears.

  
Elizabeth clamped her hands over her ears, her body shaking near violently as she tried to cancel out Hongbin's screams. She mumbled incoherently, eyes closing to a tight shut, teeth gritting. She felt hands squeezing her shoulders, trying to sooth her. She whipped around, slapping whoever touched her — she nearly went hysterical. “Ravi, I'm so sorry!” She sobbed, her wrist caught by the said man, “I didn't mean to – I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Oh shit, your cheek's red – oh my God, Ravi, I–”

  
“Liz,” he started, but the said person didn't respond, “Elizabeth Kim! You're all right, I'm all right!” He said, soothing his girl down. He raked his fingers through her hair, trying to coo her, “Liz, Hongbin's okay so, please, calm down –” A scream shredded through, cutting him off. Ravi ripped round, chest squeezing as he watched the younger male rip himself off the bed, arms lashing out, nails raking at anyone who dares to come close.

  
Leo bolted into the room, grabbing Hongbin from behind, strong arms taking hold of the younger, “Hongbin, stop!” Leo shouted, trying to get the said man to calm down, “you're ok! Yongguk's not here! You're safe!”

  
Hongbin only responded with a big push. He pushed away the lion and growled at him, eyes dark with vengeance, “it's your fault for getting me into this mess!” He shouted at his lover, but was completely unaware of what he was doing, “I want you to burn!” With that, Hongbin shoved his way past the elder. All doctors and nurses cowered when Hongbin walked past.

  
A doctor tried to stop him, but Hongbin ignored him and drew out his gun, managing to scare that doctor, who backed down in response.

  
Where in the world did he get that gun?

  
Leo ran after Hongbin, panting harshly as he reached the male. He grabbed at Hongbin's shoulder, turning around the male. “Hongbin!”

  
The younger male pointed the gun at Leo's face, face stern but eyes clouded with tears. “Stop it, Taekwoon, just stop it.” He said, his hand shaking, “stay away from me, I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see your face. Go. Get away from me.” With that, Hongbin spun back round and went, not looking back.

  
~~

  
“It's been a week.”

  
Leo sat on the chair with his fingers laced under his nose. He breathed out and in, then out; his eyes fluttered shut, and he released a strangle noise. “Leo, are you ok?” Elizabeth asked, her hand squeezing at his leg.

  
He opened his eyes and looked towards Elizabeth, forcing a smile on his lips, “yeah, I'm okay.” He paused, “don't worry about me.”

  
Ravi, with his arms folded across his chest, looked over at Leo, glaring at him, “you're definitely not okay; you've gone pale and you're not eating.” He stated, “you think we're stupid? We're not, all right?” He paused, “yes, it's been a goddamn week – and you are still hanging about in my house!” Leo's brow twitched, “Hongbin is out there, Leo – somewhere, I don't know where, but he is. You need to find him, Leo, you know you can't have Yongguk steal him.”

  
”I know!” Leo snapped, “I know.” He said, trying to calm himself down. He groaned inwardly, rubbing his temples as he tried to come up with a question that could benefit Hongbin, “if I were to hand myself over to Yongguk, would he be saved?”

  
“You are definitely out of your bloody mind!” Elizabeth screamed, wanting to punch Leo's lights out, “he will not give Hongbin up so easily –”

  
“I have what Yongguk wants, Liz.” Leo stated, “I just want Hongbin to come home.”

  
Ravi released a loud growl, teeth clenching as he flailed his arms, “goddammit! If something goes wrong –”

  
“Don't fix it.” Leo interjects, now pushing himself to a stand, “I need to do this: for Hongbin. I cannot just sit and hang about, watching him become Yongguk's dog; I've had enough of his games.” The lion grabbed his gun from the drawer beside him, packing in two rounds of ammo into his shirt pocket, “if Hongbin is released,” he started to say, looking towards Ravi, “I need you to get him away from here. As far away as you can.”

  
Ravi could only nod. He watched Leo start to pack and Ravi couldn't help but coco his tongue, “look, hyung.” Leo stopped moving, “let me help you – I've also got something that Yongguk wants. He's been chasing after me since he'd found out what I got.”

  
Elizabeth sucked in a handful of air, shoving Ravi back by his shoulder, “Shik, you cannot be serious.” She started to say, the corner of her lips tipping up into a quivering smile, “I cannot lose you again, please, don't –”

  
“I need to help Hongbin.” Ravi said in response, “he... he's like a brother to me and I can't just watch him to berserk, it's like what Leo said, he needs help.” The male tucked a loose strand of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek right after, “please, let me go.”

  
Elizabeth ripped Ravi's hand away from her face and took a step back, eyes shaking with dread, “fine, go. I don't need you. I don't need you anymore.” Ravi took a step forward, but she was quicker, taking a huge step behind her, “don't come back, Wonshik – I've had enough of your promises.” With that statement, she spun on her heels and stormed out of ~~their~~ his room, then his house.

  
“Fuck.” Ravi cursed, hearing the front door slam shut. “I promised her–”

  
“You should stay behind.” Leo said sternly, hand resting on Ravi's shoulder, “you can't just leave her alone.”

  
Ravi just sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, “if I stay with her, she'll be in trouble and she might end up being hurt, I can't risk my girlfriend getting hurt because of me.”

  
~~

  
Hongbin was out on the balcony, hands clasped while he thought to himself. He had a good think for two minutes when someone walked into his room. He turned around and couldn't help but smile, “Daehyun.” He greeted, receiving a smile in return to his own. “What are you doing here?”

  
“I should ask you that, Hongbin.” Daehyun replied, making his way over to the said latter. He stood next to the said male and looked onto the city skyline. “But I'm just here to check on you. You've gone awfully quiet.” The taller man kept silent, “what happened now?”

  
He felt his bottom lip quiver, hands clasping harder than before. “I... I don't remember much, but I'll tell you anyway.” He sighed, “I was sent to the hospital after–”

  
_“Don't scream.” Was the first warning given, “if you scream, I'll bloody toy with you in front of that petty boyfriend of yours.”_

  
“– I don't remember, but I guess it was bad. I couldn't even walk.” Hongbin said, hiding the fact that he flinched at Yongguk's warning. “Leo said something that made me tick; that made me go crazy. I started pulsing, attacking the doctors – he tried to stop me but I pointed a gun at his face, I don't even remember where I got the gun.” He paused, “I shouted at him, screamed at him to go away. But what's worse, I...”

  
_Hongbin only responded with a big push. He pushed away the lion and growled at him, eyes dark with vengeance, “it's your fault for getting me into this mess!” He shouted at his lover, but was completely unaware of what he was doing, “I want you to burn!” With that, Hongbin shoved his way past the elder._

  
_Leo ran after Hongbin, panting harshly as he reached the male. He grabbed at Hongbin's shoulder, turning around the male. “Hongbin!”_

  
_The younger male pointed the gun at Leo's face, face stern but eyes clouded with tears. “Stop it, Taekwoon, just stop it.” He said, his hand shaking, “stay away from me, I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see your face. Go. Get away from me.” With that, Hongbin spun back round and went, not looking back._

  
“I said things that I shouldn't have.” Hongbin finally said, eyebrows furrowing as he let loose a groan, “I don't think I can face Leo just yet, Dae.”

  
Daehyun planted his hand on Hongbin's shoulder, lips pursing, “then don't. Wait until you're ready.” He paused, “it's better to see him later – you're under Yongguk's line of sight.” Hongbin growled under his breath, and Daehyun squeezed his shoulder, “Bin, I know I shouldn't say this, but don't let him get into your head.”

  
Hongbin nodded weakly, straightening himself. “I'll keep that in mind.” With that, he left the balcony, his feet making no noise as he walked. There was a deep silence for a few moments before — “is it true?” He asked, suddenly aware that Daehyun was behind him. He turned around, spinning on his heels, “that he's only doing this because he wants Leo and Ravi?”

  
Daehyun played at his necklace, keeping silent for a moment.

  
Hongbin watched as the elder's pale fingers fidget, tightening his grip on the cold metal that was wrapped around his neck. The sole object hanging from the necklace was a ring, but it seemed too big for him to wear. It was plated with a line of diamonds, all gleaming under the light.

  
“Yes.” Daehyun finally answered the younger male, looking up at him. “You all have the capability to kill.”

  
~~

  
Leo and Ravi stood at the corner of a road, guns locked and loaded as they watched a man in a suit walk on the street, hands ticking in his pockets. Leo gave Ravi the go and the younger male instantly ran forward. He watched the latter threaten the male, hissing out a: “you know what we want”.

  
The man only shook his head in fear, hands brought to his chest, “please, I don't know where Yongguk is.”

  
“Oh yes, you do.” Leo said loudly, walking up to the pair, “we know that you work for Yongguk because of your seven-year-old daughter, who is currently fighting for her life.” He added, stopping right next to Ravi, “you don't have the necessary means to pay for all the equipment that is helping her fight.”

  
The man's bottom lip quivering, eyes tearing, “please, she's the only one I have left.”

  
“Then tell me where Yongguk is.”

  
~~

  
Yongguk sat on the chair, watching Daehyun cook up a batch for dinner. His fingers wandered to the bottom of his neck, fingertips dragging on the necklace that he wore. He had the same ring hanging from it, but this one was much smaller; it had the same designs as Daehyun's own. He stood up, dragging the chair softly before walking towards Daehyun, wrapping his strong arms around the latter's small frame, “Dae.” He mumbled, nose buried into the said male's hair. Daehyun hummed in response, leaning back into Yongguk's strong chest. “Remind me why I love you.”

  
The younger male laughed and spun round, leaning against the counter, “well, one: I love you; two: I'm utterly, and incredibly sexy; and three: you love me.”

  
Yongguk chuckled, almost instantly locking his lips with Daehyun's. He pulled back after giving the latter a quick peck, “I have to say, you are insanely sexy.” He laughs at that, gums appearing.

  
Daehyun only chuckled, fingers running through Yongguk's hair. He kept silent, letting his fingers work their way down to the elder's clavicles. “You keep disappearing,” he finally voiced out, “every morning, every night.” He paused, hands now resting on Yongguk's pectorals. “I made you promise to never leave me alone, didn't I?”

  
Yongguk, in response, grabbed at Daehyun's fingers and held them tightly, “Daehyun,” he whispered, taking the smaller hand, kissing the younger's knuckles ever so softly, “I disappear because I'm trying to help you.” He explained, eyes looking over at Daehyun, “I'm trying to save you.”

  
~~

  
Leo and Ravi both walked, silently moving within the shadows, watching men with guns scout all around. Leo cursed softly, back now against the shrubbery that stood between them and the pack of men, “Yongguk's artillery is heavy – I doubt we'll be able to last a whole hour.”

  
“You are the perfect pessimist, my dear Leo.” Ravi snorted, “way to lower my mood, you lion.”

  
Leo glared at the younger male, and the younger male glared back before both were stopped by a voice, “do you really need to be on full alert?”

  
The lion leaned forward and gasped; it was Hongbin and he looked... okay. Like nothing happened a week ago. This made Leo's heart melt near instantly.

  
“Yes, sir.” One of the guards said as a response, standing straighter than before, “Yongguk told us that we should be expecting an ambush.”

  
Hongbin's face changed, eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursed. He knew. He knew that Leo was coming. “Get inside.” He said, looking towards the same man, “I can take care of them.” He paused, “I know them, and they're tougher than you think.”

  
The guard wanted to protest but Hongbin gave him a hard stare. The man bowed his head and retreated to the inside; he looked back once, but he went inside anyway with the rest following him.

  
Hongbin stood still, eyes not wavering as he tried to pick up a subtle sound. His hands made loose fists as he started looking round. He heard a slight shift behind the shrubbery and his eyes narrowed for a split second, “hurry up and get your asses out here – Yongguk's blind to this part of his building.”

  
Right on cue, Leo and Ravi left the shadows, both staring ahead and towards Hongbin. Leo was shocked for a moment, but he managed to calm himself down. “Bin.” He said.

  
The said male only dipped his head into a soft nod, walking towards them. “You need to leave, both of you.” Was his first warning, “I know I said Yongguk is blind to this area, but he isn't for long. He will know in a matter of seconds and it will be ugly when he does find out.”

  
Ravi chuckled at the statement, chewing loudly on his bubblegum, “look, honey, we aren't here to act all cowardly.”

  
“We need him out.” Leo interjected, voice muffled with anger, “he's done a lot of damage and I don't want anymore people to suffer.”

  
Hongbin's fist flew and advanced towards Leo's cheek, his knuckles making contact with the elder's bones. Ravi made a move with the gun and Hongbin kicked it away. He grabbed at Leo's shoulder and spin him around, his arm resting on his nape while Leo bent and Hongbin caught the gun, pointing it at Ravi. “Yongguk!” Hongbin shouted, still staring at Ravi.

  
Ravi growled menacingly before the door slammed opened, revealing Yongguk, who looked terrifying. “Well, look what we have here.” Yongguk smirked as he spoke, “the lion and Ravi, nice meeting you here in my humble abode.”

  
Leo snapped his jaws at Yongguk, “fuck you.” He cursed loudly. He released a groan when he felt Hongbin adding more pressure on his nape. He glared up at him and saw the message being sent.

  
_I'm trying to get you inside._

  
Leo looked back at Yongguk, “well, Yongguk? You got want you wanted.”

  
“My prizes.” Yongguk added, smirk expanding to a grin.

  
~~

  
Leo and Ravi sat opposite each other, hands tied behind them. Ravi annoyingly clicked his fingers for the nth time and it threw Leo off, “Wonshik! Cut it out!” He shouted, voice bouncing off each wall around them.

  
It was a big room and nothing was inside, except for themselves. It was dark and cold, a perfect room to torment those who threatened Yongguk, and for those that Yongguk hated to their bones.

  
“You can't tell me what to do!” Ravi snapped back, motive was to start a loud conversation, “and besides! We're alone, and I'm bored!”

  
The lion only groaned in response, eyes making a strong roll at the younger male. He shuffled his feet, crossing his legs to keep himself comfortable. “Where is that bastard?” He asked, more to himself as trying to ignore Ravi's whining, “I have a score to settle.”

  
Right after what seemed a second, Yongguk walked into the room, a bat in one hand, and an electric blue and a blood red chip in the other.

  
“So that's what you put into Hongbin the last time you took him from me.” Leo said, glaring at the latter when he stood close to Leo. “You're out of your mind to make those.”

  
“It's not my fault that my parents designed these.” Yongguk snarled, staring down at the lion. “And got killed because of it.”

  
“They got killed because they shouldn't be making those – it's like designing a pack of dogs.” Leo snapped, glaring at the taller man.

  
“Oh, so we're your dogs, now?” Ravi spoke up, eyebrow cocked in question. Once Yongguk turned to face him, he continued, “do you plan to use us as bloodhounds to find the one who killed your parents and nearly killed Daehyun?”

  
Yongguk swung the bat at a shockingly fast speed, its wood cracking onto Ravi's jaw. “Don't you dare say his name lightly.” He started, “and mind you, I know who killed my parents and I killed them. I just need to end their son.”

  
“And who might that be?” Leo asked, speaking from his stun.

  
“Kim Taehyung.”

  
Leo's eyes widened. That name. Where did he hear that name before? It sounded so damn familiar, like as if he hears it every single — “no.” He huffed, mouth hanging open in realisation, “you must be joking.”

  
“I wish I was, but... I'm really aiming for –” Yongguk spoke, cutting Leo's speech. He made his way to stand behind Ravi, his hands holding onto the chair's armrests. His mouth curved into a devilish smirk, “– the head of the President's son.”

  
“You bastard!” Ravi shouted and ripped his head back, his skull hitting right at Yongguk's chin. The other staggered back at the collision and Ravi pulled his hands out of the rope and he pointed his gun at Yongguk as he released Leo. “You and your schemes. Why can't you just bloody die?!”

  
Yongguk tittered loudly, voice deep with fury. He stood up, swaying for a moment but caught himself. “I will die – but wait till you see Kim Taehyung's head sitting on my parents' bones!” Without warning, he threw the chips at the pair at bullet speed and both made contact with their skin: Leo, right in the chest; Ravi, the arm.

  
The chips sunk into their skin without blood being spilt — they didn't even feel _anything_. Yongguk had really done it. He'd made it perfect. Something his parents failed countless of times to achieve.

  
Leo doubled-over, heaving as the chip's system was brought into effect. His eyes flashed a bright electric blue and his mind suddenly started to fail him. Memories of Hongbin and whatever else that made him human fell back into the depths and Leo stopped moving, like time suddenly stopped.

  
Ravi was experimenting less worse than Leo, but his own memories of Elizabeth suddenly vanished and his body started twitching, he could feel his blood coursing through his veins at an abnormal speed. But it didn't hurt. None of it hurt.

  
Yongguk had to smile at his success. Two people, both capable of killing were his (except for Ravi, he's his brother's). He clicked his fingers and the door burst open; Hongbin was standing there, his own eyes were an electric blue. Yongguk brought him closer until Hongbin stood a mere three metres from Leo. “You know what to do.” He started to say, stepping back with Ravi following him without hesitation. Yongguk didn't want to get Ravi into any mess, since his little step brother could get really angry when he gets something, actually, someone who was beaten up to near death. He stopped by the door, letting Ravi escape first before adding: “it's time to kill.”

  
Then, the bodies of Hongbin and Leo lurched forward and the sound of collapsing muscles and breaking bones became the melody that sent Yongguk to pure sweet bliss.

  
The fight was lasting an hour and the two were already beat. Both panting harshly, sweat pouring from every pore and their lungs felt like exploding. Their consciousness was back, but their eyes didn't return to normal — they were still under the influence of Yongguk's actions, but they still could speak.

  
“Taek.” Hongbin's eyes shut, eyebrows knotting as he felt his hands move to his back pockets. “I need you to kill me.” He said, his hands now appearing in Leo's view; both were occupied with blades.

  
Leo shook his head; his own hands reaching for his jean pocket. “We're both under Yongguk's control – it's the matter of who he wants to keep, Bin, that's what keeping us alive at the moment.”

  
Suddenly, Hongbin jerked forward and his blade was dragged down and into Leo's arm. The blade was deep into his skin but it stopped just before the bone, “do you want to live?” Hongbin asked with Yongguk's venom spluttering.

  
“No.” Leo said in reply, “I'd prefer to see Hongbin alive.” He added, arm frozen in place to obstruct the weapon's line of attack. “Kill me, Yongguk. Hongbin is more use to you than myself, and besides, you would face Hell's doors in less than a week if I were to stay with you.”

  
Hongbin laughed, smirking at Leo, “but it's such a pity to let a good asset die.” He said, nearly cooing, “but to make this fair, let's have the fight last a while longer.”

  
And it did last a while longer. It lasted until another hour.

  
~~

  
Hongbin held the gun, left arm unable to be used as a dagger was protruding from his flesh, it's hilt facing Leo; his forearm was broken and it bent in an awkward direction, broken by the fact that Leo snapped it over his own shoulder. His face was tattered with bruises and cuts, lips buried underneath a scar made by Leo a few moments ago, before Hongbin managed to steal the gun.

  
Leo stood in his spot, his eyes were no longer the electric blue but a stunning ebony. His cheeks were cut and purple blotches were printed at every corner of his bones. The corner of his lip was cut and blood escaped the wound, trickling downwards and landing on top of the fabric that made his shirt.

  
Hongbin shuffled forward, the end of the gun sitting on Leo's chest — only a few inches deeper, a chip lied right in the centre. His actions did not waver, and his eyes did not move. The electric blue colour didn't even dim.

  
“What are you waiting for, Yongguk? You've got me backed up against a wall and a gun pointed right at my heart.” Leo spoke up, voice levelled unexpectedly, “just finish me.”

  
“Let me ask you a few questions.” Hongbin started, “why did Ravi suddenly attack like that when I mentioned Kim Taehyung?”

  
“We were working for him.” Leo answered, “his parents made us swear to protect him – but he told us that there was no need to do such. He wasn't even being targeted.” Leo knew there was no use to hiding any secrets: he was going to die anyway.

  
Hongbin laughed, his dimples suddenly showing and it made Leo's heart cringe, “until now. Did you know that he has friends?” He asked, mouth already twitched into a smile, “six, if I'm not mistaken.” He paused, taking a step back, the gun's nozzle tapping at Hongbin's chin; “one of them, I think he goes by the name of Park Jimin.”

  
Leo's heart sped, _no... don't tell me that Yongguk's planning to bring him into this mess. _He thought, eyes widening as he did, _If Yongguk comes to find out who he really is, then it's all over!___

  
“Taehyung's fallen in love with him. I plan to end that relationship – I want him to feel the pain that I felt when his parents nearly killed Daehyun; when his parents killed my own.” Without sound being wasted, the gun was back onto Leo's chest, the gun now cocked, “any last requests?”

  
Leo took a deep breath in, smirking as he released that air, “nope, but I hope to see you in hell.”

  
“Likewise.”

  
Then the bullet was set loose.

  
~~

  
Hongbin blinked, trying to bring the goddamn world  into focus. He was on the floor and how he ended up there, he had no idea. He pushed himself up with his good arm, groaning loudly in pain when his left arm started rocking. He managed to push himself into a sit and looked around before his heart shrivelled. The area was covered in blood, half wet and half dry; some were sprayed onto all the walls. But there was one wall that had the most; it's redness splattering around one spot, like as if there was a specific target. Hongbin stood and walked to it, his hand wiping across it. The blood hadn't dried, which is weird because he could've sworn he was out for hours. He took a step back and his heel made contact with an object; cold, and near clammy. He turned around, wanting to push it out of the way before his chest heaved.

  
The object was a man, who could've been standing at about 183cm. His hair was parted more to the left and his fringe dropped until his eyes. His jaw structure was well-defined as were his clavicles and shoulders. A broad chest, tightly covered with a black shirt. A full length brown jacket that reached his feet was the only thing protecting him from the coldness of the floor. His jeans, a light blue, covered in blood; and his shoes, the same.

  
Hongbin lowered himself and pushed away the dead man's bangs away and lurched, his hand now locked onto his mouth and his palm faced outwards as he tried to hold back whatever sound that wanted to escape. He fell back an he landed on the floor, but was still sitting. His whites turned into a light red as tears started to form, his chest convulsed and his breath stuttered.

  
He remembered. He finally remembered.

  
_Nonononono... please, this cannot be happening. I couldn't have. No. Please. I couldn't have killed him. I couldn't have – pleasepleasepleasepleasewakeup._

  
“Taekwoon, wake up, goddammit!”

  
~~

  
_Then the bullet was released._

  
_Hongbin pulled the trigger; the sound ricocheting off the walls around him. His eyes wide open with surprise. Leo was falling, and fell onto the ground, in front of Hongbin. Blood trickled slowly from Leo's lips; he was smiling. “Yo.” He heard the elder greet, his eyes curving into small crescents. The younger opened his mouth to say something, but immediately saw the elder shake his head weakly._

  
_“Taekwoon.” He called out, blood seeping from the elder's chest. _I shot him in the heart, how could he —_ Hongbin fumbled to apply pressure on the wound._

  
_“The chip, it's what's keeping me alive.” Leo released a chuckle, his fingers trembling as he raked through Hongbin's hair, “you know, I’ve always loved you.” He paused, letting out shaky breath, “I’ve always wanted–” a cough, “–to protect you with my own hands.” He paused, swallowing, “But I failed. I failed to save you from him. I failed, Bin, I’m sorry.”_

  
_Hongbin's eyes turned red, his eyes were unfocused. “It was my fault, Woon.” He started saying, his arms snaking their way around Leo, trying to hold him upright, “I – I allowed myself to be influenced, I couldn’t run away fast enough.” He paused, his skin puckered as he started shaking, “Taek, just… just try to hang on.”_

  
_“I can't.” He interjected, “I can’t fight this one.” He paused, coughing, letting blood dribble from the corner of his mouth, but he caught it with his tongue, immediately tasting the iron. “I’m not strong enough. I’m sorry…”_

  
_Hongbin saw the elder's eyes flash an electric blue for a split moment before returning to its normal black._

  
_“I love you, Bin. You know I do.”_

  
_Leo's hand slid from Hongbin's head, knuckles making a horrible sound as they connected with the floor. His eyes were shut as if he was sleeping, and the tears he held within now fell. His lips were parted into a soft smile and his head was craned in and close to Hongbin's chest._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_End of Intermission I_ **


	4. Chapter II

Namjoon was in his room, basking in the darkness. All the lights were off and the single light that was forming was from the moon; it was a cold light, but there was a tinge warmth that soaked. He sat at his desk that was just opposite his bed in which it was against the wall behind him; in total, he and the bed were eight feet apart. He had his hands clasped, and his chin was propped onto his knuckles. His eyes were shut, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to collect himself.

  
_Hoseok leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he watched Jungkook paced around; his blood red eyes shining under the non-existent light. “Remind me why he allowed you to take him?” He asked the male who had stood next to him._

  
_“He didn't want anymore trouble.”_

  
_“Trouble?”_

  
_“With Jimin, he doesn't want any of us to hurt him, so he made a deal. All though, Yongguk is not really keen on keeping any promises from now on.”  He paused, “what's Taehyung doing now?”_

  
_“He's visiting his brother, Baekhyun, you know, the one who had been released from the army after what, ten years or something...?” Hoseok replied, eyebrow raised towards the younger male, “what makes you ask?”_

  
_“Nothing...” Namjoon took a moment to pause, his lips flattened into a straight line, “...Yongguk's messing with him.”_

  
_“You're worried about him now?” The younger male, venom spitting out between his teeth._

  
_“No! I just…”_

  
Why in the world did he talk like that towards Hoseok? Why was he even _worried_ about — he stood; the chair was dragged across the floor as he pulled himself away from his desk. His feet made no noise when he walked to the balcony and faced the skyline. His hands grasped at the cold metal,  and his bottom lip was sucked in. 

  
_“Jimin, you okay?”_

  
_“I'm fine.”_

  
_“But you look a bit... under the weather.”_

  
_“It's just that... I miss seeing you around.”_

  
Namjoon slammed the heel of his palm across the rail, turning to his left. He leaned towards the railing, his arm holding him upright. As he tried to calm himself; he added one last puff of frustration, and went back inside. In unison with the first step inside, he jerked to a stop; eyes widening as he heard a voice. It wasn't a long piece, but short and sudden. However, it did ring a bell — like he had heard that voice somewhere.

  
_“Namjoon-ah...”_

  
He spun on his heels, turning in a complete circle as he tried to find the source of the voice. His eyes scanned; no luck.

  
_“Namjoon-ah, it's your mother. Wake up, I'm home.”_

  
He toppled and fell onto his bed with a squeak. His eyes were open, breath speeding as he arms landed onto either side of him, spread like a bird.

  
_“Do you have any questions about dad today?”_

  
_“Why did dad go?”_

  
Suddenly, when Namjoon sat up, his body froze. Just then, at that moment, he remembered something.

  
_He was about... seven to ten years old, and he was holding a plush toy given to him by his father when he reached the age of six. His mother was sitting down and she was helping Namjoon tie a shoelace — he was the smartest kid in the year, but really, he still couldn't tie a shoelace._

  
_“You're an intelligent boy, Joonie – and I did promise your father I would tell you... right, sit down, opposite me. Listen to me very carefully, ok?” Namjoon sat opposite his mother, still holding onto the duck plush toy. He watched his mother inhale and exhale, ears ringing when she started to speak. “Your father was a very smart man but could be hilariously stupid, too. He was committed to an organisation that was based on the military. He was asked to design the strongest weapon ever created – he called it Phoenix.”_

  
_“I'm guessing dad was successful.”_

  
_His mother nodded, “very. He tested it against a band of ten men. All very skilled in combat, and all very strong. He unleashed the weapon and in no time, those men died. Phoenix, as it is very rare, acts like an nuclear bomb. But it doesn't explode. Once the pellet – that's all he needs – drops onto the ground, it opens, unleashing a colourless gas.” She paused. “Once it comes into contact of skin... it eats away at the cells, acting like poison.” She said and Namjoon gulped at that horrid picture. His mother sighed before she carried on, “your father was terrified of what he produced, so he designed chips. They were so small, the human could barely see it.” She took a moment to grab a good look at her son. “The chips were designed to hold some sort of protecting against Phoenix – and it worked. Because I was tested first. Then there were a couple of others.” She shifted in her spot, now pushing herself to a stand. “I think you now know why your father died – if you have any more questions regarding your father's last experiment, you should talk to your step father.”_

  
Namjoon finally remembered. He remembered how he ended up with Yongguk, nonetheless that memory was taken from him. But how? And why? How can a memory just escape him and why would someone steal that memory from him? There was no way Yongguk could've found that a threat to his plans, Namjoon couldn't even figure it out. All his father did was build a weapon that could wipe out an entire country in seconds — he was such an idiot.

  
~~

  
Taehyung was out on the balcony, his legs were folded comfortably; he had an art book in one hand and a pencil in the other. He roughly sketched the opposing skyscraper that stood not so far ahead, but was close enough for him to see the major details that shone under the moonlight. The building was adorned with white and sky blue lights; all scattered in such a way that resembled stars.

  
The door opened, but Taehyung was unaware. Bare feet walked out and onto the balcony, slowly paled at the cold. Strong hands grasped at the metal, keeping the male upright. The male glanced at Taehyung, watching his hand do magic. At every stroke, lines of different gradients and shades were drawn onto the paper — two people stood towards the middle of the page, one of those people stood on a floor, while the other stood directly below.

  
“I'm not hungry, Hongbin.” Taehyung called back, shading in a region.

  
Hongbin only rolled his eyes in response, settling in next to Taehyung; his surprise was buried underneath piles of near admiration as he continued watching the younger boy. “You draw?” He asked, eyes still watching the latter's hand.

  
Taehyung nodded with a slight hum, stopping once he was somewhat complete with his masterpiece, “Jimin taught me. He said my large strokes were suitable for vast things.” He replied, eyes not looking over at Hongbin.

  
Hongbin chuckled in amusement, hugging his knees to his chest, “that boy is full of surprises.” He stated, the smile lingering on his lips. 

  
“I've dated him for six years and I still don't know him that well.” The older male only furrowed his eyebrows and Taehyung felt that action without seeing it, “we haven't told each other everything. No one knows, except for Yoongi hyung, that I am the President's son and that I'm supposed to be in that office. You know that, don't you? Leo and Ravi were my guards once.” Hongbin only nodded, his silence urging Taehyung to continue. Taehyung gripped at his art book with both hands, his knuckles turning white before he spoke, “I've looked through every single file, and there's nothing. There aren't any records for anything. It's like Jimin's a ghost or some sort.” Taehyung added. “I'm trying to link him to Yongguk, but I see no relation.”

  
“The only relation I see is that Jimin is a weapon fanatic.” A new voice joined in and made it's way to settle next to Taehyung, plopping onto the cold floorboards on the younger's right, “he knows weapons inside-out; he knows how to handle them, when to use them, and he even knows the chances of winning when you use specified weapons.”

  
Taehyung and Hongbin both looked over at Yoongi — both trying to ignore the fact that the said male's hair was dishevelled and his left eye had drooped to a shut. He actually looked quite cute, but if any of them were to say, well, let's just say they won't last the night. “How does he know weapons so well?” Hongbin asked.

  
Yoongi shrugged, “no idea... maybe he learnt the ins and outs from his father?” He paused, “he's had to be living with weapons by his side for his entire life.”

  
“Jimin did tell me that his father was killed for designing and making something for military use. The military thought it was necessary, only to think it was unnecessary few days later – now there's a key information I know.” Taehyung answered.

  
The whole atmosphere quickly tensed when the three went into silence, all thinking of ways that were possible as to how Yongguk and Jimin were related. Everything seemed to fall apart when no one said anything for the past three minutes, until — “I got it!” Hongbin screamed out, successfully scaring the crap out of Taehyung and Yoongi.

  
Taehyung grabbed at his chest, trying to calm his heart, “shit, Bin! Will you not do that?” He cried out, whacking his art book right across Hongbin's shoulder, who in turn, did not waver. What was Hongbin? A brick?

  
(“Holy crap, Hongbin. I'm known to talk through a horror movie, but goddamn.” Yoongi finally said.)

  
(“It's not my fault you can't take jump scares. Didn't know you were a wuss.” Hongbin added, and he couldn't help but eye roll.)

  
(“Oh, **please** let me torture you to your death.” Yoongi growled in return, eyes glaring at the latter – he really, _really_ hated Hongbin all of the sudden.)

  
Hongbin only made a noise of slight ignorance (or maybe something else, whatever condition he did it in, he had no idea), waving away Taehyung's reaction like a pesky fly, “anyway,” he said, lowering his hand, “ Jimin's father designed chips that held knowledge of weaponry, right?” A brief nod from Taehyung, “and wasn't Yongguk's father the designer of the chip that gave the user the ability to fight tougher, faster and smarter than any human?”

  
Yoongi gave Hongbin a round of applause, and Taehyung soon joined in. Then Hongbin (at least the mood wasn't as dull as Yoongi's own). “Wow, just wow.” Yoongi said when the applause wasn't near to dying down, “so, basically,” he added when the clapping stopped, “what Yongguk's trying to do is to create a killing machine.”

  
“A killing machine.” Taehyung barked out a repeat, snapping his view towards Yoongi, “out of all the strong and capable people here on Earth, he chose **my** Jimin?”

  
The man on his left groaned loudly, face palming at Taehyung's question. “Jimin is the son of **the** Park – the only designer of the ‘weapon’ chip.”

  
“Enough about the chips.” Yoongi spoke up, stealing the others' attention, “the main question we have to solve is the relation between Yongguk and Daehyun.” He added, “until today, I have no idea why Yongguk would go so far to protect Daehyun.”

  
Taehyung considered to have a thought on that. But that wasn't the only thing that puzzled him: Yongguk and Daehyun do, in fact, share a story of their own... but what about Jimin? Yongguk was tracking him ever since he joined the group seven and a half years back. Taehyung knew there was something than just his father's work — there had to be something his father did that harmed Daehyun; whatever Jimin's father did, Yongguk was never the same after.

  
~~

  
Jungkook stood by Yongguk, watching the older male pick at a stubborn piece of whatever it was on the edge of Jimin's dagger. “Shouldn't you try the upward motion? The disgusting blob of shit is weak from the bottom.” Jungkook suggested, face contorted at the itching smell.

  
Yongguk glanced at Jungkook and gave him an unreadable look before looking back at the dagger. “Why did Jimin ask me to do this?” Yongguk asked himself as he managed to pick a tiny piece off — praise Jungkook, “what is this stuff anyway?” He made a noise of disgust when he played around with the first loose piece.

  
“From the looks of the colour and thickness, it's dry blood – a blob of dry blood.” Jungkook replied, his red eyes whirring. He saw Yongguk look up at him with his eyebrow cocked, “Jimin hyung was hunting down the people on this list,” Jungkook fished out a piece of paper from his back pocket and placed the crinkled mess on the table to Yongguk's right; there were at least thirty names on that list and more than half of the names were buried under a thick horizontal line that ran from one end of the name to the other.

  
“What is he?” Yongguk asked rhetorically, mesmerised by the fact that Jimin had done more, a lot more, than what he had suspected the boy would do. The boy was only 22 and he could already be the world's best assassin– killer– _whatever_. He shook himself back into reality and asked, “what's he doing now?”

  
“I heard that he's interrogating...” Jungkook pointed to the name that was considered next. “This one.”

  
Yongguk stared at the name, hand already starting to tighten. “Him? He's on the list?” His mouth twitched into a sneer. “What an opportunity to finish what I started with him.”

  
The boy nodded, knowing what Yongguk had meant. “Good thing that Taehyung was with him, since the chances of him meeting Taehyung were high.” Jungkook said, stepping aside when Yongguk stood. “Sir?” He called out, eyebrows furrowing as he found Yongguk staring right at him.

  
The elder took a look at Jungkook and he internally winced. A part of him was screaming that he was still a boy. He looked away when the kid called out to him, “it's nothing. Go accompany Jimin, I'll let you go for once.”

  
Jungkook bowed and he ran out, feeling the heaviness in his eyes fade. His eyes returned to their normal black and he finally sobbed. He was such a stupid person. Why did he do such a thing? — He hunched forward, hands gripping at his thighs. “This is all for Jimin hyung.” He stood again, nodding firmly as he started wiping at his eyes and he walked into the interrogation room. The room wasn't big, but it was dark and cold, and there was only one light shining.

  
There was a man in the centre, his body in the centre of the light. His hands were bound behind him as his legs were tied to the chair's own. His cheeks were cut and bruised plus both his shoulders looked like that were dislocated.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
Jungkook made an unknown noise, now standing by the elder's side, “Yongguk sent me here.” He said, his eyes flashing a hard ebony. “He seemed to have almost lost his sanity before I left.”

  
Jimin looked at him, his own eyes flashing at him. His eyes flickered from a haunting white to a neon blue, “out of his straining control of himself, he released you from Namjoon's control? You know what, get out.”

  
“Hyung –”

  
“I said, get out.” Jimin repeated, eyes staring at Jungkook coldly. He watched the younger male starting to walk away, ignoring the look settling on Jungkook's face and he returned his attention towards the man in the chair, “it's for his own good.”

  
“I know.” The man said, looking at Jimin with no hatred. He sucked in a handful of air before he continued, “protect Taehyung in any way possible. He's not who you think he is.”

  
“What do you mean by that?” Jimin asked, eyebrows knotting in confusion.

  
“Just promise me you will.”

  
Jimin nodded as he brought his hand up. The dagger gleamed under the light, fingers pointing the dagger downwards, arm pulled across his torso. “What should I tell him?”

  
Baekhyun smiled, his eyes now turning a beautiful snow-white as he listed, “first off: I controlled you to kill me.” He leaned back his chair, smile still lingering on his lips. “Secondly: I knew he never left Korea.” He paused, “oh, also tell him that I approve of his relationship with you.”

  
“What?”

  
“He told me about you. He lied about him moving to America – but he didn't lie about meeting a Bagel.” Baekhyun grinned, letting his eyes curve, “he asked me if he should ask you out, and I said yes.”

  
Jimin lowered the dagger an inch. He looked down at Baekhyun's feet.

  
_I like you!_

  
“Baek hyung. I'm so sorry.” Jimin sobbed, head casted down as tears just flowed. His vision fizzed whilst his fingers harshly grasped around the dagger's hilt.

  
“Don't, Jimin. Just don't. It's not your fault that I had to be on that list.” Baekhyun assured the younger male, his smile not disappearing, “Yongguk really wants to find Taehyung to avenge his parents.” He paused, “to avenge Daehyun.”

  
“I can't just kill you off.” Jimin said, his voice shaking with vulnerability. “Taehyung wouldn't last –”

  
“You have to. After you kill me, Yongguk will trust you fully.”

  
Just when Jimin seemed to want to drop the dagger, his eyes shone a brighter, deadlier white and the dagger was swiped down heavily. Red, dense liquid splattered over Jimin's clothes, attacking the white of his shirt diagonally. He staggered back, breath speeding as he heart made endless rackets in his ears. He slowly spun around and headed to the door. Without him noticing, he still held the dagger when he left. His face had gone pale and he closed the door behind him. “Hyung?” He heard Jungkook call out, seeing the younger push himself off the opposite wall. The large red streak of blood flashed in Jungkook's eyes and he advanced, “oh my, God!” He squeaked, his hands fumbling as he pulled the shirt off of Jimin's torso. The elder just stayed silent, lips quivering; he leaned heavily against the now closed door and his eyes turned red.

  
“Don't touch the shirt.” Was all Jimin said, grabbing the shirt from Jungkook. “Whatever I do, do not get involved. I cannot have you running around in my area of expertise.” The elder said, a lowered voice largely hinting a warning before he walked away. His footsteps were heavy and he could feel himself being followed.

  
“I can't just leave you behind.” The said male started, “not after Jin hyung's incident.” When Jungkook felt the elder freeze, he moved. He hovered over the (still) shorter male and hugged him from behind, burying his nose in Jimin's hair. “Everyone makes promises, and you know that. I promised everyone that I would stay with you.” Jimin just stayed put, now feeling that his shoulders were heavy with burden.

  
_Minnie, you have to remember that you're not alone in this world. You've got Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook, me... even that goddamn Kim Taehyung. We all love you._

  
~~

  
Yongguk and Namjoon left the apartment, hiding their guns beneath their long coats. Jungkook and Jimin were right behind them, their eyes fading to their respective colours: Jungkook, red; Jimin, a very light blue. They made their way to the city, eyes scanning for that one person that Yongguk needed– must find.

  
Jimin ducked to his left, dragging Jungkook by his hand. The older male scanned ahead; no abnormal activity. Which wasn't odd, of course, but Jimin sensed at least three people out there.

  
Jungkook's eyes casted down to the hands that clasped. It had been a while since he held Jimin's hand — especially then. He gripped the elder's hand tightly, who in turn, spun around to look at Jungkook with a quizzical look. “It's been a while.” He said in response to Jimin's silence, “since you had to drag me away from what you would call danger.”

  
“You were only a kid, so of course whatever we did was a danger to you.” Jimin scoffed, “but yeah, it's been a while.” The tips of his lips curved upwards and his eyes silently disappeared into small crescents.

  
There it was. That smile. That one smile Jungkook yearned for years. He felt his heart leap but was cut short when he saw familiar faces in the non-existent crowd. He wasn't sure if he was really seeing those faces or if it was his brain that was playing jokes on him. When he heard those people start talking amongst themselves, he 100% believed that it wasn't just his brain. “Hyung.”

  
Jimin responded with a light hum, following Jungkook's surprised gaze. He seemed curious at first, but then, he felt the dread. They happened to stop right at the place where there was no one around; it was one heck of a quiet city. But it wasn't just that that made Jimin shocked, it was the very fact that —

  
“Jimin? What's wrong?”

  
The said male nearly jumped out of his skin when the cold hand descended onto his shoulder. He looked up and realised it was only Yongguk. Jimin shook his head and whispered, “trouble at 12 o'clock.” Yongguk's eyes averted to the said direction and immediately smirked, his hand tightening it's grip on Jimin's shoulder, “your orders?” Jimin asked, suddenly regretting the fact that he did.

  
“Do it.”

  
In an instant, Jungkook's body jerked violently, his eyes whirring a fire red. His muscles convulsed, fingers bent into claws. His right foot was dragged back, he lowered his stance and advanced at lightning speed; his weapon of choice, a brass knuckle, was sent straight down at shocking speed and he managed to shock his mark. The road underneath cracked at the force of Jungkook's fist, like glass; he snarled like a predator out for the kill when he flicked his eyes up at his target.

  
Taehyung jumped backwards, barely an inch away from the brass knuckle that was aimed for his shoulder. He pulled out his dagger and gripped its hilt, it's edge competing against Jungkook's weapon; the younger latter's force was harsher than expected.

  
Yongguk and Namjoon sought better things to do, and left, leaving Jimin and Jungkook to have a little fun. Jimin watched as they disappeared into the darkness of the alley on his right before his eyes turned a frozen-white, chilling the atmosphere around. “It's a stupid thing for you to do at this time of day, Taehyung – walking alone in the dark.” He simply stated whilst he turned to face the said male.

  
“He's not alone.”

  
Jimin scoffed and pounced, dagger out and locked, it's target already set. He swung at the pale skin but purposely missed by a mere centimetre. He stopped his attack, his arm still extended and his dagger horizontal to his target's pectorals. and raised his left hand; Jungkook instantly stopped fighting. “It's been a while, Yoongi hyung.”

  
The said latter narrowed his eyes, chest rising and falling strongly, feeling the coldness of Jimin's dagger — it's frozen steel lined with diamonds was too cold and Yoongi didn't have to touch it to feel its temperature. “Park Jimin. How nice of you to appear after your supposed death.”

  
“I wanted to be dead.” Jimin snarled. He saw Taehyung's twitch out of the corner of his eyes before he spat, “until Chaerin saved me with a pack of adrenaline. It was stupid.”

  
Hongbin clicked his tongue from behind Jimin, his muscular arms taking hold of Jungkook's unresponsive body. “Must have been a lot of adrenaline. Your heart stopped, didn't it?”

  
It was Jimin's turn to snort in response, head turned to his right to give Hongbin a side look: “you wouldn't care less if I died, Hongbin, I know you that much.” He paused, flicking his wrist. Jungkook's body came alive and his arms fought through the tight opening and his fingers suddenly clasped at Hongbin's neck. “Let Jungkook go.”

  
Hongbin's air was suddenly cut off, an eye screwed shut. “Fuck you, Jimin.” He had a silent battle with Jimin, but the boy wouldn't show his mercy. Without hesitation, Hongbin released Jungkook and the boy ran towards Jimin, protecting him from behind. “You've changed.” Hongbin muttered, watching Jungkook shift his feet so that his whole body shadowed Jimin's own.

  
Jimin sneered, releasing Yoongi simultaneously. He watched the older male move to Hongbin and he spoke, “there years is enough to change a person like me.”

  
Taehyung suddenly released a growl and his fist advanced towards Jimin. Jungkook guarded the punch with his arm and the elder could have sworn he heard a bone break. Jimin pushed Jungkook away and made his eyes shine bright. Taehyung staggered back and his breathing turned ragged. He was at least three metres away from the pair, and he wanted to advance one more time but was stopped by Hongbin, “Park Jimin.” He snarled, eyes narrowing at the said male.

  
“What is it now?” He snorted, dissatisfaction appearing on his face, “why must you guys keep repeating my name?” Jimin started, head tipped back and left, eyes narrowing very slightly; he noticed Taehyung's look had changed and he asked: “what's with the look, huh?” He spat, eyes widening in pure anger (wherever his anger was coming from, Jimin didn't like it), “cat got your tongue?”

  
The younger male wanted speak, but was afraid he would stuttered in his speech. He made fists at his sides and breathed in harshly. “Do you how much I want to kill you? I really want you dead at my feet.” — _shit. Me, myself and I, cut it out before you get your head cut off._ “Why couldn't you just stay dead?”

  
Jungkook's eyes flashed and the male smirked when he tilted his head, “you really wanted him to?” He asked, nearly breaking into a laugh, “anyway, to change the subject to a more light hearted one, we know who your parents are – minus Jimin, since hyung shouldn't know.” He paused, inhaling. He wanted to say more, to give Taehyung an idea of what they're going to be up against, but the strain around his neck killed him.

  
Jimin hid his damaged emotions very well; Hongbin and Taehyung couldn't see it, but Yoongi, oh, he could see it very well. Jimin raked his bangs back, releasing a frustrated groan, “enough with the details, Jungkook.”

  
“Why did you come back?” Yoongi asked before Jimin could even start.

  
“Do you know how much it hurts to be forced back into life? I was this –” Jimin shot out his hand, his forefinger, whilst the thumb stayed put, was lowered and the space between his thumb and finger was small, “–close to walking into Death's doors.” He said, giving Yoongi one last look, “we haven't got time to meddle with these people. Let's go.” Jimin ordered, forcing Jungkook to turn around. He fucking hoped to the end of the world that Taehyung wasn't going to do anything else, but he did and it wasn't pretty.

  
“I will find you, Jimin! I will find you and I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do!” Jimin heard Taehyung growl, shouting mercilessly as both he and Jungkook descended into the fog, disappearing entirely.

  
Jimin just kept walking, and slowly broke into a run; his vision fizzed, his cheeks starting to dampen — after only three blocks, he choked on a sob and forced himself to stop running. He lurched forward, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, teeth worrying the skin to shut him up. His muscles burned and whined, his heart raced and screamed, and the rain started to pour. Thunderous droplets contacted the ground; splashing at his feet, on his clothes, on himself. Jimin ripped his hand away from his mouth and slammed his tightened fist against his chest: once, twice, thrice; his sobs louden, the tears finally escaped. He felt warm hands on his shoulders, leading him to the nearest shelter. The loud thumping against his chest stopped, but his tears did not. Strong arms enveloped him as he shouted: incoherent words of hate, depression, want. He shouted at he rain, eyes screwed tight and fists clenched at his sides. He collapsed, letting gravity take over and friction to disappear. Those arms released his body, and he fell to his knees. His nails clawed at the cracked pavement, fingertips wounded by the chipped edges. His fingers dug deep, blood now meandering with the course of the rain.

  
The bearer of the strong arms could do nothing. He could only watch the latter break into near insanity; he felt the pain, like a bullet to the chest, a sharp ping. Suddenly, like as if he could feel the gravity, Jungkook felt as if someone was watching them and with one last look through the rain, he vaguely caught sight of one man. Jungkook immediately thought it was Yongguk, but this man's build was much smaller. He narrowed his eyes and saw him perfectly, like as if the rain parted down the middle.

  
It was Taehyung, looking like he was beaten by some form of nature, not by a human. His expression was restless, cheeks had hollowed, and his eyes carried no hope. 

  
Jimin felt Jungkook's shocked silence and felt Taehyung's presence. He lifted his head and he saw him; his eyes flaring a nasty blue then white and he stormed through the rain. His fingers bent into a fist and he punched Taehyung right on the cheek, not holding back anything, “do you know how much time I had to save to help you find me?” He snarled, tears matching the rain.

  
_Stop._

  
“I had to risk my safety just for you!”

  
_Jimin._

  
“Now I have to hear you wanting to kill me? That's cheap, Kim Taehyung! Cheap!” 

  
_I'm so sorry._

  
Taehyung stood there for a moment before the rain poured harder than hard, and his entirety vanished.

  
Jungkook wasted no time trying to find the elder; he ran to Jimin and helped him get to shelter, feeling the elder's burden instantly. “We need to get out of the rain,” he stated, biting his bottom lip as he tries to hang Jimin's arm around his shoulders, “hyung?” He called out, eyes casted upon the latter's face.

  
Jimin's face was unreadable; his eyes affixed on the pavement, but averted shortly after. He looked towards Jungkook, showing the younger male his reddened eyes. It was unbearable to see the elder in a state. “He wants to kill me.” He murmured, “Taehyung wants to kill me.” He repeats, “what should I do?” He asked, “should I run? Hide? Should I kill him before he kills me?”

  
Question after question, Jungkook decided he couldn't and didn't want to answer any of it and he just led Jimin away, ignoring the questions that spilt from the elder's lips. “You're not asking the right question.” He finally said, stopping Jimin from spilling anymore unnecessary questions.

  
“Should I kill myself?”

  
~~

  
Hoseok watched as Jungkook wrapped a large, warm towel around the smaller male; Jimin's shoulders shook, and his chest convulsed with half-breaths. He saw the hurt in Jimin's eyes even if they were the horrid white, and not their usual ebony; whatever happened out in the rain, it must have been ugly. He gathered his remaining courage and walked forward, taking slow steps towards the younger. He managed to reach the boy — Jimin leaped, arm extended with a dagger clasped in his hand. The dagger stopped short, the tip of its blade barely touching Hoseok's chest. The male's breathing did not calm and his wild eyes found themselves looking into the elder's own and he immediately broke into a silent sob. Hoseok caught him just before he could collapse, settling him onto the bed. He hugged Jimin soothingly, hushing noises escaped his lips as his hand stroked the younger's hair. He watched Jungkook settle on the other side, sitting close to Jimin and himself. “What happened?” He mouthed, almost planting his head by Jimin's left side of his own.

  
“We met Taehyung.” Jungkook mouthed back. Hoseok shifted in his spot, his hand now resting on Jimin's neck. He lightly squeezed one particular on the pale surface of the younger's skin, and the latter instantly went slack. Jungkook aided Hoseok, lying Jimin on the bed and tucked him in before he spoke, “hyung, Tae's changed, and it's scary.” He said, “he threatened Jimin hyung with his death by his own hands.”

  
“Why would he do such a thing?” Hoseok asked, shock lingering in his words, “Taehyung is not that type of person.”

  
“Jimin didn't even ask Taehyung of his plans; Tae just said that he wants hyung dead at his feet.” Jungkook explained, and he took a deep breath before he continued, “it was terrifying.”

  
The elder was taken aback. _Unbelievable_. There was no way Taehyung could have said that without hesitating, but judging by the long story made short, there was a strong possibility; Hoseok stood, arms slack at his sides. There were three knocks, and Hoseok made his way to the door, opening it ever so softly since he was uncertain of who it was. He could blink in surprise and let the other male into Jimin's room. “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Yongguk?” He asked once he had closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

  
“I should, but I'm not.” Daehyun answered, settling on the bed where Hoseok previously sat. He let his fingers scout Jimin's bare arm, his fingertips feeling the smoothness of the latter's skin and the roughness of the countless of beatings from both foe and Yongguk. He let his hand drop on his lap and he released a sigh, eyebrows knotting, “I just wish he could just go back.” He said, pushing back his bangs, trying to move them out of his vision. “But he's so goddamn stubborn.”

  
“You should know that by now.” Jungkook pointed out monotonously. He pushed himself to a stand, a grunt leaving him, “and we should be leaving now.” He said as he walked to the window; he pushed the the curtains apart and looked out, his eyes scanned the road below. There were at least seven cars and four motorbikes parked at the entrance — Yongguk must've asked for a lot of security.

  
Daehyun stood, pulling at his collar. “Shouldn't you tell the others?”

  
Hoseok nearly snapped, gritting his teeth with his eyes narrowed. There was enough fury in Hoseok's voice to make Jungkook's hair on his nape stand, “Taehyung has no right to know. After what he has done to Jimin, I don't care about him – he cannot find out where we are or where we will go.”

  
As if on cue, Jimin aroused; he barely heard Taehyung's name in Hoseok's rage but he did hear it, nonetheless. Some part of him regretted being born, but some other part... despised Taehyung. He shouldn't be hateful towards him — Taehyung was trying to save him. Maybe he said all of that because he knew Yongguk was listening? But he looked so... believable. Jimin hadn't seen Taehyung like that for ages, minus the fact that they were a group of mindless assassins. He scrunched a handful of blanket before he pulled himself out of unconsciousness. “I want him to know where we'll be going. I want to know if he really wants to kill me.”

  
“Jimin...”

  
“Listen to me!” He snapped, and then he got it: the silence. “If he really wants to kill me, then I want to see whether he has the guts to do it.” He slid off the bed and grabbed his equipment: two nine millimetre guns, a set of daggers plus long coat, and a small razor which could be hidden under a tiny skin coloured patch that was able to be stuck on the skin; he needed to expect Taehyung being able to catch him. “Yongguk'll call us soon,” Jimin said, securing one of the guns in the holster at his side, “Jungkook, secure Daehyun; Hoseok, get the package.”

  
~~

  
Yongguk watched Jimin's coat sag heavily as hard rain poured on the lot of them. He saw the man's hair started to droop but the redness lingering. Ever since they disappeared, Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin had changed their attire and appearance in ways that could fool Taehyung and his gang for a moment. Jimin decided to go red, changing his hair colour from a deep brown to a more tango red; Hoseok went into the deep browns and Jungkook, a tinge of dark purple. He pushed aside the worthless thoughts and entered the second car after Daehyun had got in.

  
Namjoon and Ravi, who both didn't want to ruin the atmosphere between Daehyun and Yongguk, got into the third car; they already started drawing plans with the guards as to how they should protect the next mark, Namjoon also started calling several contacts, ordering them that he might be needing extra ammunition, protection and weapons... well, whatever was essential, really.

  
Jimin got into the fourth, making himself comfortable before he fished out a pair of identical daggers, flipping the weapons round in circles, flexing his wrists. It was out of habit, and out of worry, but the guards on his left and right found it rather entertaining to watch a pair of fighting daggers being twisted by his fingers.

  
Jungkook got into the next, he didn't really do anything once he got in; he was too nervous. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, but one of the guards realised his nervousness and soothingly said: “don't worry, we're nervous, too”, and that made Jungkook feel lighter.

  
Hoseok got into the car just before the last. He was the most excited, actually. He had no idea why, but he just was. They were moving yet again, with high chances of Taehyung ambushing them — he still doesn't know why he was excited and not nervous.

  
**

  
**[[ With Jimin ]]**

  
Jimin was now averting his focus onto the guns he brought, cocking them and pulling the cartridge out of place to see whether they were both fully loaded, which to his happiness, they were. He nodded to himself before glancing at the driver through the overhead mirror, “are my toys at the back?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“All cleaned?”

  
“We made sure that no blood nor fingerprints were left on all of them, sir.” The guard replied, eyes fixated onto the road as the cars drove in a line. “We checked thrice, so don't worry.”

  
Jimin leaned back, satisfied. He pulled out a pair of black gloves from his back pocket and slid his hands in, instantly bending his fingers to check the flexibility of the material. “Where are we headed?” He asked.

  
“Airport, sir.” The guard to his right replied.

  
That caught Jimin off guard, “the airport?” He nearly squeaks out of his surprise.

  
The guard to his left nodded, no where near to realising that Jimin was so surprised. “Mr. Bang is moving the base to France.”

  
Jimin couldn't hold in his shock. Yongguk had kept that from him? That mother fu- he was going to kill that bastard. He fished out his phone and dialled Daehyun's number, since Yongguk snapped his SIM card into goddamn pieces (why didn't the man just snap it once like a normal person?). “I need a word with him.” Was what he said when the ringing stopped. A crackle sounded on the other end of the line, then there was nothing, until... “why didn't you tell me that we were moving to France?”

  
_“I was afraid that you would tell your boyfriend my plans.”_

  
“Why would I tell something as informative as that to someone who wants to rip my head off my neck?” Jimin snarled, his fingers gripping the phone tightly. “You listen to me, Bang, you better tell me your plans before I rearrange your face.”

  
The said latter's only response was a dark chuckle, _“dear me, Park, you really think you can do that?”_

  
_“Yongguk, just tell him.”_ Daehyun's voice interjected, saving Jimin from his own rampage.

  
_“Fine.”_ Yongguk snorted, _“why can't I just have time to joke around?”_ He paused, clearing his throat, _“we'll be going to France, of course; that place gives me the privilege of space and company. Some of the finest swordsmen can be found there, and I have business with a weapon dealer.”_

  
~~

  
“Why the fuck did you say that to him!?” Taehyung jolted, heart missing a beat when Yoongi snapped. “Him... out of all people!” He paused, mouth ajar and twitching into a smile of disbelief, “after all this time, after everything we've been through, you want to kill off your only sanity?”

  
“I've got Baekhyun.” Taehyung snapped, hiding the fact that he was terrified of the elder and his fury, “he's the one who's been taking care of me – I realised that I feel more me.”

  
Hongbin slammed the table with his fist, snatching at Taehyung and Yoongi's attention, “don't you know that Baekhyun controlled Jimin to kill him?”

  
“What?”

  
“That's right.” Hongbin said, standing straighter; a deadly expression on his face, “Jimin, the one whom you want to kill so badly, was forced to kill Baekhyun after he –”

  
_“Hongbin.”_

  
_”Why do you want to meet me all of a sudden, Shik? You know I have to protect Taehyung from the likes of you.”_

  
_“Look, just hear me out.” Ravi released a tired sigh, his fingers raking through his hair, “Baekhyun was taken by Jimin.”_

  
_“Excuse me?”_

  
_“I'm not done yet: Jimin was brutally injured by Baekhyun and was left for dead. But in the end, Baek controlled Jimin to kill him.”_

  
“– was almost decapitated by him.” Hongbin growled lowly, “do you really think Jimin is what you would call ‘simple evil’?” He asked, eyebrows knotting his eyes into a glare, “it's the fucking fact that Yongguk has the power to control people and decides when and how to destroy them; whether it be inside-out or vice versa.”

  
Taehyung was speechless. He failed to conjure any words to add. Baekhyun... nearly did what? Kill Jimin? No, he couldn't. There was no way that Baekhyun had the want to do such a thing — “there's no way hyung would do that: he's a bloody saint.”

  
“But he did.” Yoongi said, chuckling, “why do you always have to make things harder for yourself?” He asked, the tip of his lips curving upwards, “you know that Jimin would never turn his back on you: he's not that type of person, and Baek? Shit, I don't think I want to agree to that ‘saintliness’ you think he's got.”

  
“Yeah, but you don't know whether it's Jimin or not.” Taehyung back fired with a valid point, “you never know that it might be Yongguk pretending to be him, you know he wants to lure me in.”

  
Hongbin could only release a groan, the heel of his palm digging into his forehead, “what did I ever do to have such a stupid person to fight along side with?” He asked himself. With the click of his tongue, he glared at Taehyung with all his might, “why would Yongguk do that?”

  
“Because —”

  
“Jimin's eyes are no longer blue! That goddamn chip is gone and there is nothing controlling Jimin! Yongguk doesn't have a fucking source!” Yoongi blew up, enraged by the fact that Taehyung was so narrow-minded. He just wanted Taehyung to wake up from his misery — yes, three years can change a person, but not to that extent. It was unbelievable. “You listen to me, Kim.” Yoongi added, pointing at Taehyung for good measure, “I don't want to hear anymore of this ‘I need to kill Jimin’ crap any longer. Jin won't be happy if he finds out his brother followed him to wherever he is.”

  
Only then did Taehyung shut up. Yoongi, at his angriest, always used a person's last name to get their attention. But it was the fact that Yoongi brought Jin up — he hadn't said his name for the past three years, and only now he had said the latter's name.

  
“You know how I feel towards their bond, I don't want the heavens to cry when Jin sees his brother dead at your feet.” Yoongi finally said and his anger disintegrated near snail speed. “When you see Jimin,” Yoongi said, his focus averted to Hongbin, “don't stop him from punching Taehyung.” He paused, “that one punch he gave Taehyung seems like it didn't snap him out of his misery.”

  
~~

  
Jungkook was fidgeting. Well, it wasn't a surprise: he was shaking like a, _hmm_ , he wasn't as bad as a leaf, but he was vibrating. He had Jimin next to him, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of flying. He hated flying: it made his stomach do loops.

  
It was **maddening**.

  
“J? You doing ok?” Jimin asked, a concerned look spun towards the younger. 

  
His features pale, Jungkook turned his head to Jimin and squeaked, “I... am absolutely fine.”

  
“You don't look anywhere near fine.” Jimin cocked an eye at him, shadowing his sudden amusement with such a stoic expression, “you want something to drink, eh, Seagull?”

  
The latter shook his head. “I just–” the plane jerked to a start, preparing for lift and Jungkook's face paled even more, “–don't like _flying_.”

  
Jimin's laughter rang in Jungkook's ears. Hearing the elder's laugh again made him feel better—

  
The plane's speed increased.

  
_Okay, that is it. I'm done, I'm finished. I can't —_ Jungkook thought, fingers mercilessly catching hold of the armrests by his side. _I'm gonna die, oh hell no, don't lift, please. Plane. Don't. Oh God._ The plane was tilting. _Oh for the love of my precious dead body —_

  
He made it and he didn't have to torture himself with utter embarrassment if he had gone mad. He slowly released the armrests only to catch Jimin's snicker; Jungkook snapped his eyes at the elder, giving him the best glare he could make.

  
“And Jungkookie is back.” Jimin chuckled that one out, his eyes crinkling into small crescents as his dimples surfaced. He gave Jungkook's hand a small pat and leaned forward, making sure his movement caught Yongguk's attention, and it did.

  
Yongguk gave Jimin a side glance, telepathically communicating with the boy.

  
Yes, they had telepathy.

  
_What's the next move?_

  
_For once, Jimin, just go with the flow._ Yongguk's voice boomed loudly, as if the other was talking to him without that method.

  
_Fuck that idea, Yongguk._ If it'd been anyone other than Jimin making that comment, Yongguk would give him a lethal dose of attitude. But attitude didn't work on Jimin. It just pissed him off, which was never a good thing. _You know that Taehyung will be tracking us._ Jimin scoffed, leaning back against his seat.

  
Yongguk snorted at Jimin's actions, _so genius, what are planning on doing?_

  
_I was planning on luring Taehyung out of his hole._ Jimin replied, shifting in his seat as he tried to find another position that was comfortable, _I'm all ready set for such a thing to happen._

  
Yongguk accidentally made a noise without the telepathy, so Daehyun jerked in surprise when he heard Yongguk suddenly made a sound. “Sorry, Dae,” Yongguk started as he scratched his nape in embarrassment, not wanting to look at the younger in the eye. “Uh, I was just... exhaling.”

  
“You're breathing louder than usual, stop it.” Daehyun glared at Yongguk before returning his attention to the window.

  
The low-voiced male gave Jimin a glare that screamed I-will-pulverise-you-if-you-dare-tell-Daehyun-I've-gone-mad before releasing an inaudible sigh, _you're always two steps ahead of me._ Then Yongguk felt Jimin wink at that statement, and the elder just had to smirk at that action.

  
_I'm always two steps ahead of you, Guk._

  
_That's the sad thing._

  
~~

  
“Ever tried a day without having to pout for no reason?”

  
“No.” A pause, “you ever tried a day without talking?”

  
“Sheesh, talk about a tough crowd.”

  
Yoongi had to roll his eyes at tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber. It was absolutely insane to be sitting on a chair, listening to two fully grown men bicker over the minute things day after day after day, night after night after night. It. **Was. _ **Torture. “Guys, shut up.”**_**

  
“Not until this critter apologises.” Hongbin snorted, arms all ready crossed over his chest.

  
“Me? **Me**? You were the one who started this, old man!”

  
And because of Yoongi and Taehyung's bullshit remark, those two started fighting; annoyed to his utter limit, Yoongi shot up and started cracking his knuckles at their loudest. His flawless façade masked with fury stared down at them. “Before I decide to throw you two in separate body bags, I suggest to shut it.”

  
With no second of delay, the two stammered apologies and went back to work... or whatever they were doing on the computer.

  
Snorting, Yoongi made his way to the outside with his binoculars in hand. He stood on the balcony, eyes scanning left and right and his vision soaked in the city's skyline; it as a magnificent sight and he was impressed. Taehyung picked the best spot Yoongi could think of.

  
“Yoongi, you might wanna see this.”

  
The said male walked back to the others and an eyebrow shot up in curiosity, “what is it?” He asked, leaning in and towards the computer screen.

  
“Footage from the airport.” Hongbin started, there was a hint of surprise in his words, “it's Yongguk and Daehyun, but they're not alone.” Hongbin replied, forefinger pointing at the said people, then darted around once he started the list, “there's Ravi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jungkook and Jimin, plus a dozen guards.”

  
“Bullshit.” Yoongi exasperated, his eyes following Hongbin's finger. There was no way Yongguk would flash his entourage so boldly. “What are they holding?” He asked as he spotted things within Yongguk and crew's hands.

  
“Luggage and passports; not to mention their boarding passes — what?” Hongbin answered rather monotonously but was caught, shocked. “Where are they going?”

  
In response, Taehyung, with a stones expression, dragged the frozen footage and took a closer look at the notice board.

  
**_Departures_**

  
“Let's look through the board, we might find what we need to find.” Taehyung stated.

  
**_London — 1245_**

  
**_Greece — 1457_**

  
**_Malaysia — 1643_**

  
**_France — 1853_**

  
Yoongi took a glance at the clock: **1855** , and he smirked, returning his focus on the footage, then his ficus shifted onto the two, their attention on him in answer, “France.”

  
“France it is.” Hongbin said and he made his way to his bed, licking his lips as he took his gun from his bed, cocking it with ease, _you can't get away this time, Yongguk. I will make you pay for Taekwoon's death._

  
~~

  
_His skin prickled, his nails dragged across the marble floor; eyes fluttered open to darkness. First came the soundless whispers: full of malice, revenge; telling him to wake up. Next was the smell of copper; a blood-like smell that tickled his senses. Then came the sight: nothing. It was tenebrous, like as if he was still trapped within a dream._

  
**“Wake up.”**

  
_The voice now spoke to him, and his body jerked to a sit. His eyes were wide open; both were wild with nothing held inside. He looked left, then right. No memory of this place came to mind. What only came to his line of view were halls, all narrow and illuminated — he stood, still looking around like a puppy looking for its owner. Candles were alight now, each pair catching fire with every shuffle of his feet, dancing down the halls of emptiness; the one in front of him blinded him: it was a hall of doors and it stretched into the distance, he had no idea how long it went._

  
_He turned in his spot, breath now climbing. He hadn’t been there before, he hadn’t seen this place. Out of habit, hisfinger dragging along the length of his fine jaw; voice was hoarse with lack of speech,_ **“I need to get out of here.”** _He whispered, and his feet took him for a heavy walk._

  
_There was nothing._

  
_Nor rustling._

  
_All barren and **dead**._

  
**“What is this place?”** _He asked himself, fingers grazing each door as he walked down the haunting corridor. His sound echoed and bounced back, but it wasn't his voice that returned._

  
**“Death is such... a gruesome thing.”**

  
_He froze mid-step, eyes widening as the voice shot back. Frantically, he look around, but it was only himself in that godforsaken place._

  
**“Did it hurt?”**

  
_He was running now, running down the long hall. His breath speeded, lungs screaming, heart pounding against his ribs. He reached the door at the end of the hall, fingers struggling to grasp at the freezing metal. With one hard turn, the doorknob twisted and the door opened, his body falling forward. He yelped as he landed on his side, but was quick to recover. He shot up and his eyes immediately darted._

  
_He was home._

  
_But it wasn't exactly... it._

  
_Well, it was the living room of the first house, but there was nothing but a row of five grand windows on either side of the room, rays of lights shining in: it was spring. He remembered the day they moved into this house. The floor was made of oak and it had a fine layer of polish to give it a certain glow. The walls were white, virgin to any abnormality. He took steps forward, head turning left and right, eyes peering through each window. He heard voices, shouting, screaming, laughing._

  
**“Hey! Stop wasting time and get your ass here!”**

  
_He had to laugh at that statement, he remembered the time when he was actually wasting time because he was eating instead of walking. He really couldn't multitask._

  
**“You know we're trying out best to find him. But you know how he is: of he doesn't want to be found, then he doesn't want to be found.”**

  
_When did that happen?_

  
_Those voices stopped when he did, but only for a second._

  
**“He's out of reach, we can't track him.”**

  
**“You still have to try! He can't just suddenly disappear!”**

  
_The windows shattered just after the sentence was complete, shards of glass flew at him but he had enough time to shield his face. A strong wind blew and suddenly the scene changed from a pristine white to a dull grey._

  
_Puddles were scattered on the floor around his feet; some were water and some were blood. A disgusting stench filled his nostrils, constricting his lungs at the smell. He heard a gag behind him and he spun on his heels._

  
_A bullet shot out from the boy's chest, leaving him gagging on blood. The boy was fucking vulnerable and no one was quick enough to save him. Blood spluttered from his mouth, like a broken pipe; it's droplets seeping into the cloth that made his shirt. His weight fell backwards —_

  
**“JIMIN!”**

  
**“Ssh.”** _Jimin said, his voice trembling as he himself shook; mouth quivering into a small smile, watching the other drop to his side,_ **“I'm fine,”** _he assured him, hands tightening to make fists at his side. His body jerked violently as he choked more blood out of his system._

  
**“No, no, no – Jimin.”**

  
_The boy averted his gaze behind the other, and the other followed his gaze and started watching two other members of his team hang the attacker by his neck. He could hear the silent screams that his attacker emitted, and he could hear the sound of multiple whips. The boy weakly latched onto the other's wrist and he coughed,_ **“take care of everyone...”** _He struggled at the words, but he caught the other's attention,_ **“promise... me.”**

  
**“No, no. I'm going to keep you here with me.”** _The other fumbled to cover the wound on Jimin's chest, trying his hardest to stop the bleeding as his eyes grew glassy with tears._ **“Please don't leave me just yet, stupid!”**

  
**“Hyung...”**

  
_The said male looked at the other, eyebrows furrowing as he finally came to realise._

  
**“I cannot… any longer...”** _The boy croaked as he coughed out blood,_ **“please... promise me you'll protect... everyone.”**

  
**“Jimin, please –”**

  
**“Hyung.”** He said again, raising his hand up to stroke the latter's cheek; fingers darting in circles, **“It's so cold.”**

  
_The latter broke into silent sobs and he grabbed at the hand on his cheek, he felt the other's skin getting cold; he saw the boy's face getting paler by the second. He saw his eyes fading in and out of life, clouded by tears that have yet to fall._

  
**“Stay alive for me...”** _The boy wheezed, the softest smile settling onto his bloodied lips._

  
_The boy's hand slid from the latter's grasp; the boy's pupils dilated and his smile still plastered._

  
_**“Jin hyung.”**_

  
~~

  
“Welcome back. How was your meeting with Death?”

  
He was huge. Probably around six-seven with short blond hair, he was dressed all in black; nice pants, Ferragamo boots and, unless the male missed his guess, the button-down shirt was silk with leather cuffs and collar — no where near the fake stuff people would sell in ordinary shops. As for his coat, the leather was so soft, it didn’t even make that crackling leather sound.

  
“Rather fun, actually. But I have no doubt I'm going to have more fun now that I'm alive.”

  
“Oho, you have **no** idea.”

  
“So, who's the target?”

  
“There are two: Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung.”

  
“Park Jimin.”

  
“Very well; he's on a plane heading to France as we speak. Good luck, Kim Seokjin.”

  
“Call me Jin.”

  
Then in the light, a manic sneer shimmered.

 

 

* * *

  
 

**_End of Episode II_ **


End file.
